Sweet Tooth
by Angel of Androgyny
Summary: Complete/SessxInu yaoi mxm and demon incest. Sesshomaru's secret weakness...strawberries. How will Sesshomaru react when Rin brings home a basketful of strawberries, and not just any old strawberries
1. Chapter 1

Sweet tooth

By: Angel of Androgyny

**Summary:**

**Sesshomaru's secret weakness…strawberries. How will Sesshomaru react when Rin brings home a basketful of strawberries? And not just any old strawberries, ones that make him think disturbing thoughts of a certain sexy inu hanyou. **

**This is my first InuxSess fanfic. I hope you like it, the idea just kind of popped in my head when I was writing another story.**

Chapter1:

It was a dreary spring night in the Western Lands. A bored Sesshomaru sitting in his study brooding over a scroll on his latest battle plans. He looked up when he hears his adoptive daughter Rin, and his vassal Jaken arguing on the other side of the door.

" No Master Jaken! These are for Sesshomaru-sama!" She said.

" Silly ningen! Sesshomaru-sama is busy. He has no time for these…these strawberries!"

A this Sesshomaru's head popped up. He loved strawberries! Although no one knew besides his Rin. On their last journey Rin picked him some wild strawberries. His eyes had widened at the sweet and tangy taste of the fruit. Rin had asked if he liked them, he had nodded his head in affirmative. Ever since she had been sneaking them into the castle for him.

Not being able to wait a moment longer for his treat. He got up and strode over to the door swinging them open to a wide-eyed Jaken and Rin protecting his basketful of goodies from the evil toad.

" I believe those are for me." He said.

Rin turned around a smile on her face as she handed the basket to Sesshomaru. He glared a death glare at Jaken for daring to take his strawberries. Jaken paled an even sicklier shade of green as Rin skipped off. Happy that her master had received his gift. The old demoness that had given her the strawberries told her to make sure that no one but Sesshomaru ate them. For they were special…

Sesshomaru turned and went back in his study. Preferring to eat his strawberries away from the prying eyes of his servants. He sat down at his desk placing the basket on his lap. They smelled sweeter than the ones Rin usually brought him. Like the wild ones she picked for him the first time. Sesshomaru picked one up in a clawed hand and took a tentative sniff. The earthy scent assaulting his nose as he slowly brought it up to his parted lips.

He bit into the strawberry holding the tender piece on his tongue. Savoring its sweet flavor before chewing. As he chewed a strange heat pooled in his belly as images of his hanyou brother danced through his mind. Of Inuyash's naked body writhing underneath his. Inuyasha keening and panting his name.

_"Sesshomaru"_

The images became more vivid as he saw Inuyasha on his bed his hands tied above his head with red silk scarves. Sesshomaru over him kissing and nipping at his chest, his hand roaming up over the hanyou's bound ones making sure he didn't break out of his bonds. 

Kissing the hanyou senseless as he positioned himself between the hanyou's spread legs. Sesshomaru saw himself take one of his hands from Inuyasha's bound ones _(A/N; He has two arms)_ and placed two fingers at the entrance of the hanyou's mouth.

"Inuyahsa open for me" he heard himself say.

Inuyasha parted his lips as Sesshomaru placed the two fingers inside the moist cavern. Sesshomaru saw himself as he watched Inuyasha suck on his fingers as he gritted his teeth and ground together his and Inuyasha's hardened members. Sesshomaru finally pulled his fingers from Inuyasha's mouth. Moving down his body to place them at the hanyou's puckered rose-colored entrance. Sesshomaru watched as he pushed one slick finger into the whining Inuyasha. He moved his finger in and out of Inuyasha as the hanyou gasped and squirmed in pleasure. Holding fast to his bonds Inuyasha pushed against the clawed finger inside him. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"More…"he panted.

Sesshomaru pushed in another slick finger earning a gasp from his hungry hanyou.

"Ahh…Sessh more!" the hanyou growled bucking his hips onto the fingers inside him.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth scissoring in and out of Inuyasha's tight entrance.

"You want…more my sweet Yasha?" he said hitting the hanyou's sweet spot.

"Ah…Sessh I need!" Inuyasha whined.

Sesshomaru removed his fingers from Inuyasha's pert entrance. Positioning himself to take his hanyou half brother. Sesshomaru slanted his lips over Inuyasha's as he grabbed the hanyou's waist and slowly pushed into the tight channel. Inuyasha bit and suckled at Sesshomaru's lips all the while keening his pleasure.

When Sesshomaru was sheath fully Inuyasha gasped. Taking advantage of the situation Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into the hanyou's mouth caressing the others tongue with his own. Sesshomaru moved his hips making the hanyou moan…He swallowed the moan and thrust his hips again all the while nipping at Inuyasha's lips and jaw sucking on his neck and collar bone. Sesshomaru set a slow and steady pace, frustrating the hanyou to no end. Inuyahsha tried taking matters into his own hands but, the clawed hands at his waist and his hands tied above him prevented him from doing much.

Inuyasha growled a warning to Sesshomaru who just chucked.

"Too slow for you brother?" he said with a smirk on his lips.

Inuyasha just whined.

"Sesshomaru…onegai", he pleaded,

Sesshomaru watched as he saw his own eyes tint red as he slammed into Inuyasha with demonic speed. He watched as he saw Inuyasha arch his back meeting Sesshomaru thrust for thrust. Sesshomaru latched onto the hanyou's lips as he felt Inuyasha stiffen beneath him. Their tongues fighting a battle for dominance as they both came. Inuyasha emptying all over his brothers' chest and stomach. Sesshomaru dipped two clawed fingers in the cum on his brothers' belly and, brought them to his nose and smelled them before placing them in his mouth moaning at the familiar taste.

"My sweet…sweet Inuyasha. You taste just like strawberries" he purred placing a chaste kiss on the dazed hanyou's lips.

And that's where the vision ended….

Sesshomaru came back to his senses a clawed hand braced on the wooden desk in front of him. The basket of strawberries forgotten on the ground. His eyes had bled a deep crimson. He had a new hunger now and he knew just how to sate it. He had to find his hanyou brothers' motley crew of friends…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well there was his stupid brother's pack but no Inuyasha! Sesshomaru had been running for hours thinking if he didn't want the hanyou anymore he'd just kill him and take tetsuiga. He bet his advisors thought he was a new shade of crazy storming out of the castle like that. He had told Jaken to take care of Rin then he'd left. And here he was in the forest still wanting the crazy hanyou as much as he did after that bizarre vision. Sesshomaru growled frustrated that the object of his lust was nowhere to be seen. Why couldn't he just take one of the wenches or the monk?

" No only Inuyasha!" his mind screamed.

Just then the wench in the weird kimono said, " When is Inuyasha going to be back from the hot springs? He's been gone awhile."

"He did say he needed sometime alone." The monk said," Don't worry Kagome he'll be back."

With this new bit of information Sesshomaru lifted his nose and sniffed the wind and found his brothers' scent and the scent of spring water.

"Gottcha", he said with a lecherous grin on his lips as he ran in the direction of his brothers' unique scent.

Inuyasha groaned and arched his back squeezing his aching shaft. This was the third time dammit! What was wrong with him? He had been assaulted with a painfully erotic vision of him and Sesshomaru. It had left him shaking and wanting the beautiful Tai youkai. He had stroked himself to completion twice in the sot springs, now he was laid out on the grass not too far from the spring doing it again!

He moaned again arching into his hand, his fist making tight up and down motions on his straining cock.

"Sesshomaru…" he moaned as he came yet again. His face flushing a pretty shade of pink as he spurt all over his stomach. Why is it when he kept doing this he needed more? He growled," What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Whatever it was he couldn't go back to Kagome and the others like this. He had to go back into the hot spring. Before he could get up a hard body pressed him back onto the ground. A silver head kissing its way to his waist.

Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha touching himself, watching as the hanyou had stroked himself moaning his name as he reached his peak. Driving the Tai youkai more insane with lust than he all ready was. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru's lips latched onto his semi hard cock watching with wide eyes as Sesshomaru swallowed his length over and over again his silver head bobbing up and down. Inuyasha cried out as Sesshomaru wiggled his tongue over the sensitive head all the while swallowing the hanyou deeper into his throat. Sesshomaru lifted his head from Inuyasha's lap, the hanyou whimpering the loss of Sesshomaru's warm mouth.

"Shhh. Yasha I just need to prepare you."

Inuyasha nodded his head as Sesshomaru placed two clawed fingers at the entrance of his mouth.

"Open for me" Sesshomaru said. A strange familiarness washing over Inuyasha as he opened his mouth to let Sesshomaru's fingers slip inside. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he watched Inuyasha suck on his fingers. It was driving him crazy! The hanyou's cheeks hollowing out as Inuyasha did the same thing to Sesshomaru's fingers as he had done to Inuyasha's cock. The hanyou nipping at the tips of his fingers making Sesshomaru's cock twitch in his pants. He had to have the hanyou soon or he'd cum in his silk hakuma.

"Inuyasha enough" Sesshomaru said. But, the hanyou didn't let go. Inuyasha wrapped a hand around Sesshomaru's bringing the Tai youkai's fingers deeper into his mouth. Sesshomaru growled and snatched his hand away from the hanyou's wet heat.

"I said enough." Sesshomaru growled golden eyes narrowing. Inuyasha just looked at Sesshomaru with pleasure-glazed eyes.

"Or what?" Inuyasha challenged.

"You'll be punished." With that Sesshomaru moved down Inuyasha's body taking the hanyou into his mouth again. Inuyasha arched his back in pleasure thrusting his shaft in and out of Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru held down Inuyasha's hips with one hand while he placed one of the fingers Inuyasha had sucked on at the hanyou's puckered entrance. Sesshomaru eased the finger inside of Inuyasha who moaned and thrust his hips trying to get the slick digit deeper inside him. Sesshomaru held onto Inuyasha's hips tighter and growled making the hanyou gasp and thrust upward into Sesshomaru's mouth but, the restricting hand on his waist prevented him from getting far. Inuyasha whined in frustration, is this what Sesshomaru had meant by punished? This was torture having Sesshomaru thrusting a finger in and out of him and suckling his cock but not hard enough for Inuyasha to release! It was pure torture and after about a few minutes of it Inuyasha had had enough!

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Mmmmm." The sounds the Tai youkai was making vibrated through his shaft making Inuyasha whimper in response.

"Ahhh… Sesshomaru onegai." Inuyasha pleaded beseeching the Tai youkai to stop the horrible torment he was doing.

Hearing Inuyasha beg him for fulfillment triggered something inside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thrust another slick finger into Inuyasha faster this time searching for that ever-allusive sweet spot.

When his fingers found it Inuyasha gasped and groaned out Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru hit it again and again as he mercilessly sucked on Inuyasha's member. Wringing moan after moan from the silver haired hanyou. Sesshomaru hit it one more time and Inuyasha stiffened exploding into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth. Sesshomaru held onto Inuyasha's hips at the hanyou rode the waves of release. Sesshomaru lifted his head as he licked his lips clean of the sweet essence of Inuyasha. He moved up to one of Inuyasha's doggy ears, the fuzzy appendage twitching as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Inuyasha…you taste just like strawberries." He purred into the hanyou's ear. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru's hot breath on his sensitive ear making his stomach clench and his cock twitch and harden again. A strange sense of dej'a'vu settled over him as he watched Sesshomaru strip off his clothing. Watching with bated breath as Sesshomaru revealed to Inuyasha perfect ivory skin stretched over taught muscles. Sesshomaru settled over Inuyasha claiming the hanyou's lips with his own nipping and sucking at Inuyasha's lips before they parted letting Sesshomaru dip his tongue into the hanyou's moist cavern. Sesshomaru spread Inuyasha's legs with his knees preparing to fuck the writhing hanyou beneath him senseless.

Inuyasha moaned and arched his back as he felt Sesshomaru enter him slowly. Inuyasha growled in impatience and bit Sesshomaru's shoulder making the Tai youkai gasp and enter the hanyou fully. Inuyasha's eyes widened his mouth hanging open dumbly at the pain. Sesshomaru's hair a sensual curtain of spun moonlight around them the Tai youkai looked down at Inuyasha and chuckled placing kisses on the hanyou's open mouth. He gritted his teeth at the pleasure of being fully sheathed inside Inuyasha. This was nothing like in the vision he had. The feelings had been muted to where he still felt pleasure but not this painful need to just slam into the hanyou. Sesshomaru's eyes bled crimson as Inuyasha moaned and rolled his hips taking Sesshomaru deeper into the hanyou's heat.

Sesshomaru growled as the muscles in Inuyasha's virgin channel clenched his shaft deliciously. Inuyasha rolled his hips again and Sesshomaru lost it. Inuyasha's claws making bloody trails on Sesshomaru's back as the Tai youkai slammed into Inuyasha's body lost in his need for the hanyou. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist helping to drive him deeper inside with every thrust. He whimpered and bared his neck as Sesshomaru pummeled his cock in and out of him hitting his sweet spot over and over. Sesshomaru suckled on the exposed flesh as Inuyasha moaned underneath him. Inuyasha stiffened beneath Sesshomaru and cried out as he reached his peak for the fifth time that night. Spurting on his and Sesshomaru's stomachs.

Sesshomaru's youkai roared to life as Inuyasha's muscles clamped down on his shaft engulfing him in a sensual hug. Sesshomaru groaned as his fangs elongated as he bit into the supple flesh of Inuyasha's neck while spilling into the hanyou. Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha too dazed to realize what he'd just done and pulled the hanyou into his arms. Inuyasha all ready unconscious from their activities to care and Sesshomaru's youkai just satisfied to bask in the scent and presence of it's mate…

When Inuyasha finally awoke Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. It almost had him wondering if it was all just a dream but the pain in his backside and the scent in the air let him know that it was no dream. Sesshomaru had really marked Inuyasha as his.

" YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed into the forest. His ears laying flat against his head and his body shivering from the cold and rage inside him. Inuyasha stormed over to the hot spring to wash up than yanked his haori and hakama on all the while cursing Sesshomaru to the darkest level of hell.

"I'll kill the bastard before I recognize him as my mate" Inuyasha muttered making his way back to his where his friends were. He had been gone till morning and Kagome was going to be pissed!

Inuyasha was right…. Kagome introduced him to a nice dirt breakfast as she sat him into oblivion and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Miroku just gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head. They picked up camp and headed out looking for more jewel shards.

Naraku was dead killed by Inuyasha's gang and surprisingly Sesshomaru had helped but there were still some jewel shards scattered about. At the thought of Sesshomaru Inuyasha's heart gave a strange twinge. He was hurt that Sesshomaru just left him like that.

'No I'm not! I don't care what that bastard does. Next time I see him I'll just kill him then this mark on my neck will disappear!' Inuyasha gave an uncharacteristic whimper as his heart felt like it was breaking at the mention of his brothers' death. His companions backed away from the look on Inuyasha's face and the sound he was making. He looked like he was going to cry! Miroku looked at Inuyasha worriedly what had happened last night to make his friend like this? Everyone was too busy worried over Inuyasha they didn't smell the faint scent of strawberries hanging in the air and didn't feel the laughing neon pink eyes on them.

"Interesting very interesting." Said an unknown voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's servants gave him a worried look as he made his way to the throne room. Their master had been back for three days and had been uncharacteristically moody lately, brooding into his food, destroying rooms, and even snapping at Rin! It was frightening to see him act so emotional when usually he wore a stoic mask. Now they were worried how'd he act with his guest.

Sesshomaru threw open the throne room doors not really in the mood for guests. The Tai youkai stopped in his tracks mouth almost falling agape at the figure sitting in the middle of the throne room in some weird position with its eyes closed.

"Gra…grandma?" _(A/N; She was doing yoga. )_

Sesshomaru's grandma cracked open one eye.

" Hiya Sessho!" she said in an overly chipper voice, "Come 'ere and give grandma a hug!"

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned at the ancient demoness as she untangled herself into a sitting position.

"Well come over here and help this old demoness up," she said.

Ancient she may be but she didn't look half her age. Make that she didn't look her age at all. Looking about nineteen human years old, and acting like it too, she had long silver hair in plaits with pink ribbons twisted into them making Sesshomaru dizzy when ever she moved and she moved a lot! Instead of having golden eyes though like the rest of their family she had pink. Pink eyes that could be laughing at you or scrutinizing you all the way to your soul. And she always seemed to smell like strawberries.

Not like Inuyasha though who smelled like strawberries and the earth he so freely live in but, something that made his stomach clench in dread every time he had the misfortune of smelling it. Sesshomaru's face fell at the thought of the hanyou. He had left Inuyasha's side before the hanyou could awaken the sight of the mark on Inuyasha's neck frightening him to no end. He had marked him…claimed him as his mate. That was the last thing Sesshomaru had planned to do!

"Woohooo! Sessho? Are you there?" His grandma asked snapping him from his reprieve. Sesshomaru helped his grandma to her feet.

"Uhh grandma what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came to see you of course!" she screeched giving Sesshomaru a big hug almost lifting him into the air and making the Tai youkai wince at her tone.

" And also to see how you were running my son's lands."

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that this eccentric demoness was the mother of his father the Great Inu no Taisio. But it did shed some light on his father running away with a human. This demoness probably encouraged it!

" I am ruling Father's lands just fine as you can see." Sesshomaru said tugging on the wrinkles her hug had left in his haori.

"Oh really? Then why don't you have a mate yet?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru's heart lurched at the mention of a mate. Sesshomaru's youki had been crying out for Inuyasha ever since he left his side. It took all of Sesshomaru's strength to suppress it that and his need for the hanyou **_and _** trying to take care of business around the castle had left him uncharacteristically irritable.

" What does me having a mate have anything to do with me running these lands?" Sesshomaru asked his stoic mask slipping a bit as his youkai screamed at him to go find Inuyasha and finish claiming him.

" For one it can relieve stress. Look at you all tense and stoic. Hopefully you having a mate can break that cold attitude of yours." She said. Sesshomaru scoffed what kind of stress reliever could his stupid bother be running around the castle probably causing him endless trouble.

Sesshomaru's heart lurched again at the thought of his brother his youkai making him want to howl that its mate wasn't by its side.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" his grandma asked.

" Nothing grandma I'll be leaving for a few days. You're welcome to stay if you want." He said turning away from her smiling face. He had to go see Inuyasha either to kill him or claim him but this pain and frustration was too much to bear. He left the castle running in the direction he last was with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's grandma smiled her ancient eyes tinkling in mischief; it looked like Sesshomaru was doing no better than Inuyasha. Oh she was defiantly staying…

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha sat in a tree far away from the worried stares and glances his companions had been giving him all week. His ears twitched as he heard them whispering. They were probably talking about him. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone dammit! He was tired especially after the past few days. It seemed they had been fighting demons nonstop all week like something had attracted them especially toward Inuyasha, and they just kept coming! He was exhausted all he wanted to do was sleep for a month! Well he would if he wasn't plagued by dreams of Sesshomaru every night! Since Sesshomaru left him Inuyasha refused to think of him during the day. Fighting the endless swarms of demons had taken care of that but, at night it was a different story. It was like his subconscious was making up for him not thinking about Sesshomaru throughout the day.

Dream after painful dream left him waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and clutching at his heart it hurt so bad. And to make things worse he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him!

What was wrong with him? Sesshomaru thought. Here Inuyasha was right in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to go to him. Arrgh! He was actually pacing! Sesshomaru had gone back to the spring where he and Inuyasha were last and had been following the hanyou around ever since like a lost puppy. That was two days ago when he found out he couldn't kill Inuyasha. Every time he thought about it he felt like his heart was being trampled. Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red and a feral growl erupted from his chest as the wench with the weird kimono approached his Yasha.

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch as he saw Kagome come near his tree.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha just keh'd, "Nothing," he said curtly.

"Oh really? Then why have you been acting so strange since you came back from the hot springs?" she asked getting frustrated with the hanyou she was about to say the 'S' word.

"Nothing just leave me alone." He whispered his heart hurting at the mention of that night.

"You know you're not alone right?" Kagome said stepping closer to Inuyasha, " Miroku, Sango even little Shippo care about you a lot. But most important you can always come to me when you're troubled." She said embracing Inuyasha in a hug that was meant to comfort him.

"Okay?" she asked," Tell us when you're ready. No more secrets."

Inuyasha hugged her back her hug giving him the strength and comfort he needed at that moment.

" Okay." he whispered into her hair.

"Good." She smiled and turned to walk back to their other companions. " Your not coming back to camp?" she asked.

"Yeah I just need to take a walk."

Inuyasha had walked a few meters into the forest when a flash of white crushed him against a tree. Sesshomaru growled claiming Inuyasha's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Who was that wench in the weird kimono?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed his way to the mating mark, his youkai screaming at him to show his dominance over his hanyou brother.

Inuyasha moaned and arched into Sesshomaru's touch, it was like a healing balm on his tortured emotions.

"Answer me hanyou!" Sesshomaru barked licking the mark.

"Sh-she's a friend of mine," Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"If she's just a friend why were you two embracing each other like lost lovers?" Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's neck, his eyes bleeding crimson at the thought of the ningen wench.

"She was just worried about me Sesshomaru giving me the comfort of a friend." Inuyasha said. Why was he explaining himself to Sesshomaru? His stupid beautiful brother probably didn't care anyways.

Sesshomaru growled, "I am the only one who is to comfort you!" he roared his claws hissing as the poison rushed into them.

Inuyasha whimpered his ears flattening against his head at Sesshomaru's tone. His body shaking as laughter raked through him.

"If you really cared so much why did you leave me you fuckin bastard!" Inuyasha screamed tears in his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou wide eyed that Inuyasha had actually screamed at him. Inuyasha just shook his head then gently reached up and kissed Sesshomaru on his soft lips. Inuyasha nipped and suckled at Sesshomaru's lips until the Tai youkai opened for him, slipping his tongue through Sesshomaru's parted lips Inuyasha's tongue dancing with Sesshomaru's making the Tai youkai moan and tangle his clawed hands into Inuyasha's silver mass of hair.

Sesshomaru brought them both to the ground with Inuyasha straddling his waist and still softly kissing him. Inuyasha poured all his loneliness and frustration into the kiss bringing tears to Sesshomaru's eyes his youkai commanding him to comfort his mate to make sure that Inuyasha never hurt again.

Sesshomaru growled when Inuyasha broke the kiss for air, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha strangely when the hanyou hugged him resting his head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Please don't leave me," Inuyasha whispered cursing himself for showing weakness to Sesshomaru but the thought of the Tai youkai leaving him again made his heart hurt.

"Please don't…. it hurt so bad when you did." Inuyasha whimpered his clawed hand clutching at Sesshomaru's haori as he listened to the Tai youkai's erratic heartbeat.

Inuyasha flinched as Sesshomaru's strong arms came around his shoulders, one hand lifting his chin up to look into the Tai youkai's tortured amber eyes. Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha's face up to his placing his lips softly against Inuyasha's, telling the hanyou with his kiss what he couldn't yet tell him with words. The kiss soon grew more passionate as Inuyasha whimpered onto Sesshomaru's lips begging the Tai youkai to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru happily obliged parting the hanyou's lips with his own and slipping inside memorizing every tooth and fang in the hanyou's warm mouth.

Inuyasha whimpered wiggling his clothed backside over Sesshomaru's restrained erection while taking the Tai youkai's armor and haori off.

Sesshomaru moaned at the feel of Inuyasha's cool hands on his burning flesh. Inuyasha broke from their kiss to nip at Sesshomaru's chest the Tai youkai arching into the hanyou's warm kisses. Sesshomaru flipped him onto his back frowning at the hanyou's lack of undress. Sesshomaru slipped Inuyasha's haori off making his way to the hanyou's hakama slipping Inuyasha's off then his own. Sesshomaru groaned at the sheer beauty of the hanyou beneath him. Inuyasha's hair fanned out around his round face, his lips swollen and pink from their kisses.

Sesshomaru ran a hand down Inuyasha's body to the hanyou's erection. Getting his fingers sticky with pre cum Sesshomaru placed two clawed fingers at the hanyou's entrance watching Inuyasha's face as he eased them inside.

Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru's fingers entered him the heat pooled at his belly spreading throughout his body and flushing his face with desire. Inuyasha arched into Sesshomaru's hand moaning when Sesshomaru's full lips wrapped around his cock. Sesshomaru thrust his fingers faster in and out of Inuyasha as he found and tortured the hanyou's sweet spot lapping at the hanyou when he stiffened and came into the Tai youkais' awaiting mouth.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha one last lick as he positioned himself at the hanyou's entrance. Inuyasha whimpered and clutched at the grass when Sesshomaru entered him. Sesshomaru not giving Inuyasha time to adjust thrust his hips forward. He had gone too long without the hanyou and the feel of Inuyasha's snug little channel driving the Tai youkai crazy with need.

Tears pricked Inuyasha's eyes at the burning pain in his backside whimpering with Sesshomaru's every thrust. Sesshomaru stopped moving when he smelled the salt of Inuyasha's tears. Screaming at himself for being the one to bring them to his Yasha's eyes. Sesshomaru leaned down and licked the tears that had fallen down Inuyasha's cheeks hoping to give the hanyou time to adjust again. Inuyasha's heart soared at Sesshomaru's loving gesture rolling his hips telling the Tai youkai he was ready.

Sesshomaru growled turning Inuyasha around and spooning Inuyasha against his chest wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist driving himself deeper. Inuyasha whimpered wrapping his own arm around the one on his waist thrusting back onto the Tai youkai's groin the heat spreading throughout his body starting to burn him alive.

"Oh…Sessh," Inuyasha whispered as Sesshomaru nipped at the mating mark on his neck growling his pleasure when Inuyasha rolled his hips again. Sesshomaru's eyes bled crimson as he turned Inuyasha facing him throwing the hanyou's legs over his hips slamming into Inuyasha's lithe body. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's parted lips the hanyou whimpering and moaning into his mouth. Inuyasha broke the kiss his eyes had bled crimson along with Sesshomaru's; he flipped Sesshomaru over both his legs on either side of the Tai youkai's waist. Inuyasha's hair flying as he bounced himself on Sesshomaru's cock his sacred beads clacking together. Sesshomaru lifted his back off the ground his demon instincts not letting him be dominated even a little by his beta. Sesshomaru growled and sank his fangs into the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck the hanyou whimpering and baring his neck his beta instincts taking over. Sesshomaru growled and licked at the mark then shocking Inuyasha as he laid back down on the grass barring his neck to Inuyasha. This was no act of submission as Sesshomaru was no beta it was just to allow Inuyasha to mark Sesshomaru finishing the claiming ritual.

Inuyasha leaned down over Sesshomaru his silver hair fanned around them both as he nipped at the area Sesshomaru had bared to him. Sesshomaru growled and slammed his hips upward when Inuyasha licked then sank his smaller fangs into the pale flesh of Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha's demon instincts taking over he didn't unlatch from Sesshomaru's neck until they both came. Sesshomaru spilling inside Inuyasha's tight warmth and Inuyasha onto Sesshomaru's stomach. Inuyasha collapsed over Sesshomaru whimpering and trembling while he lapped at the mark he had made on Sesshomaru's neck,

The Tai youkai wrapped his arms and tail around Inuyasha's trembling body reaching behind him for his haori wrapping the silk around them both as Inuyasha fell asleep over him, his head in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck and one clawed hand tangled in his silky mass of hair. Sesshomaru chuckled at the innocent picture the hanyou posed in his sleep. A rare smile on his lips as he let the darkness of sleep wash over him.


	5. After the After Glow

Chapter 5

Inuyasha awoke to the sound and feel of warm spring water. Inuyasha tried to stretch but the hard body wrapped around him prevented him from doing so.

"So you're finally up." Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled around him making the hanyou shiver in pleasure.

"Mmm." Was all Inuyasha could say as he found he could finally stretch. Sesshomaru nibbled at Inuyasha's twitching ears finding them irresistible as he rinsed Inuyasha's back.

"Ah!" Inuyasha gasped in surprise," What are you doing?"

" Washing my mate," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly still nibbling the hanyous' ears.

Inuyasha's heart did a little flip-flop as he recalled last night's activities his face flushing a pretty shade of pink.

"Ack! I can't believe I did all that," he said moving away from Sesshomaru's tortuous mouth, he was starting to get hard again. He didn't want to go another round with the insatiable Tai youkai he was still a little sore in his backside. Sesshomaru growled and pulled Inuyasha back the hanyou sighing in defeat.

Inuyasha turned in Sesshomaru's arms and started sprinkling the warm spring water over the Tai youkai's chest and slim shoulders.

"Why don't you let me wash you." Inuyasha said still blushing and looking everywhere but into Sesshomaru's laughing eyes. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru to the rocky edge of the spring. The Tai youkai leaning against it watching his nervous mate try to wash him.

" I'm glad your falling into your mately duties brother." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's fuzzy ear.

Inuyasha's hands stopped at Sesshomaru's shoulders his jaw ticking.

'Mately duties?!' he thought incredulously. Inuyasha turned around and waded to shore.

"I change my mind. Wash yourself you over confident bastard!" He huffed climbing out of the water looking around for his clothes.

"And where in the Seven Hells are my clothes?!" he screamed at the chuckling Tai youkai.

Sesshomaru got out behind Inuyasha his amber eyes dancing in mischief and a lecherous smile on his lips.

"Why would you need clothes when you're with me my little Yasha?" He said descending over top the startled hanyou.

Sesshomaru leaned down and grazed his lips over Inuyasha's making the hanyou gasp in surprise. Inuyasha tangled his clawed hands into the Tai youkai's damp hair.

"I can't stay with you like this forever Sesshomaru. I have to go back to my companions and help Kagome find the rest of the sacred jewel shard." Inuyasha said when they broke for air.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at the thought of his companions. How would they take it when he told them about him and Sesshomaru being mates? Especially how would Kagome take it he hoped well if not…His head was starting to hurt just thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silver and pink glided across the castle. Sesshomaru's grandma had been in the castle for three days now and she was starting to get restless. The little human girl Rin had been fallowing her around firing questions at her a mile a minute asking about her Lords' past and what Sesshomaru was like as a child. At first it was cute she had answered little Rins' questions with great fervor watching the child's face light up when she found out her Sesshomaru- sama was just as stoic and calm as a child as he is as an adult, except he smiled every once in a while. Rin had told her too much about the adult Sessho-kun that she didn't know about. The child had been a great help but now Rins hovering and questions were getting on her nerves! Sesshomaru had better have made up with Inuyasha and be on his way back or she was likely to destroy the child and the ugly toad.

_Back with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha:_

After much persuasion Sesshomaru had finally given Inuyasha his clothes back although reluctantly. Inuyasha was glad; he couldn't take it the way his brother stared hungrily at his body. He was also glad that Sesshomaru had put his clothes back on too just being near the Tai youkai made his blood boil but being near and naked he had to physically stop him self from jumping his brother twice now.

They were going back to Inuyasha's companions. Inuyasha wanted to tell them about him and Sesshomaru and just get it over and done with. He had promised Kagome that he wouldn't keep secrets but, that didn't mean he couldn't dread the one he was about to reveal.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Inuyasha the expression on the hanyou's face making him worry a bit. Inuyasha flinched when Sesshomaru put his arms around him.

"Why are you so jumpy Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked pulling the hanyou closer, they had stopped walking now and were just standing in the forest, the hanyou's attitude starting to get to the Tai youkai.

" I'm just worried how my friends will react. Especially the female you saw me hugging the other day." Inuyasha said his ears flattening against his head as Sesshomaru ran his fingers over them. Inuyasha tried to hold in a sigh of pleasure. If things kept going like this they'd never catch up to his friends…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome was irate! To say anything less wouldn't do the way she was feeling justice. She was so mad Miroku and Sango were staying as far away from her as they could. Sango clutched the untransformed fire-cat closer when Kagome kicked her backpack.

"Arrgh! Where is he? I let him go off for a walk expecting him to be back in a few minutes NOT A FEW DAYS!" she screamed falling to the ground when she missed kicking her bike.

"I really hope he's okay," she whispered into the forest.

-XxX-

Little did Kagome know Inuyasha was more that all right and at the moment wasn't worried about anything as Sesshomaru's pounding in and out of him threw all thought of worrying over telling his companions about them being mates out the little window of his mind.

Inuyasha was on all fours and clutching at the grass to prevent him from moving across the forest floor as his brother thrust into him from behind with demonic speed. The hanyou whimpered as Sesshomaru snaked a hand around his waist and wrapped a clawed hand around his neglected member and moved his hand to the rhythm of the cock pumping in and out of him.

Inuyasha screamed Sesshomaru's name as he came his seed spilling onto the grass beneath him, the Tai youkai burying his face in the junction where Inuyasha's neck and shoulder met latching his elongated fangs onto the mating mark as he spilled into his hanyou brother. Inuyasha collapsed on his stomach as Sesshomaru lied down next to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Inuyasha smiled and kissed his elder brother on his chest right over his heart and drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru laughed as he heard Inuyasha's snores and nuzzled his nose into the hanyou's hair the scent of strawberries drifted to his nose making him instantly hard and wanting his brother again. He looked at the hanyou's normally peaceful sleeping face it looked a little waned. He would let Inuyasha sleep for now.

As he listened to the hanyou's light snores he thought about the worried and almost frightened look Inuyasha had had on his face. It had disturbed Sesshomaru his youki demanding that he comfort his mate and he had the only way he knew how…fucking his mate into oblivion. Something told him he would eventually have to find another way but Inuyasha had flinched from his touch when he tried to embrace him. Was the thought of telling his companions he had mated with him appalled Inuyasha that much?

He knew they'd never been the best of brothers considering how many times they tried to kill each other, but the thought of Inuyasha being ashamed of telling his friends hurt Sesshomaru. So he had taken his brother again and again wanting to feel close to the hanyou he feared was distancing his himself from him. The thought almost driving him insane and causing his youki to flare out.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tighter Inuyasha's body as he felt his brother shivering from the cool night breeze. Inuyasha nuzzled into Sesshomaru's warmth, whispered something incoherent and drifted back to sleep. Sesshomaru just laid there watching the hanyou next to him sleep and listening out for any danger to them. He discovered that he liked being like this with Inuyasha with nothing but the noises of the forest and the dark heavens above them to lull them asleep after a long day of lovemaking.

He just hoped his mate had a peaceful sleep for the way Inuyasha was dreading it today tomorrow would be very difficult and full of drama. With that as a last thought he settled himself more comfortably around Inuyasha's slumbering form and let the chant of the crickets bring him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha awoke to the feel of Sesshomaru's soft lips on his. His eyes fluttered open and were met with the identical amber eyes of his brothers.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru whispered, " Did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha stretched the muscles in his back popping as he reached his hands above his head and popped his toes. Actually he had slept quite well in the arms of his older brother. Last night event though they both had been stark naked he didn't feel the chill of the night air, the heat both of their tangled limbs made was enough to keep him comfortable.

"Fine you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well enough, your snores kept me up half the night."

Sesshomaru laughed the look on his little brothers' face was comical.

"I do not snore you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled punching his brother in the ribs. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's hand in his pulling the hanyou closer.

" You're cute when you get angry," he said making Inuyasha's face flush beet red even the furry triangles on his head turned red.

(Inu POV)

Inuyasha's face was hot from embarrassment but he was also in awe of his brothers' smile. He had never seen Sesshomaru's eyes sparkle with mischief and his laugh was a rich dark rumble making shivers run down the hanyou's spine. Inuyasha wanted to pull his brother underneath him see that silky silver hair fanned out around his brothers' angelic face like a halo. Without thinking he kissed Sesshomaru hard, placing both of his clawed hands on either side of Sesshomaru's face making sure he wouldn't pull away. When he felt his brother's body relax he moved one hand to the middle of his chest and pushed him gently to the ground. Inuyasha kissed his way to Sesshomaru's chin then trailed hot kisses to his neck, he grazed his fangs over the mark he left there a few nights ago, eliciting a loud moan from the youkai beneath him. Inuyasha's eyes tinted red as his demon side took over.

(Sessh's POV)

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. His little brother had taken on the role of the dominant one which should've made Sesshomaru and his youkai mad but he and it didn't seem to care. His body was on fire and the things his brother was doing with his teeth and lips were fueling the embers, he didn't want it to stop. Sesshomaru couldn't help it when Inuyasha's fangs grazed across the mark on his neck, he let out a loud moan and tangled his clawed hands in his brothers sleep tangled mass of hair. Inuyasha had lifted his head and stared into Sesshomaru's amber orbs with crimson ones. A whimper escaped the Tai youkai's mouth as all his instincts told him to submit to the hanyou above him.

(Regular POV)

Inuyasha latched his lips onto one of Sesshomaru's nipples his teeth and tongue making it pebble as a clawed hand did the same to the other tweaking and puling making Sesshomaru hiss at the painful pleasure. Inuyasha playfully bit the nipple making the youkais body jump. Inuyasha laughed as hr trailed kisses down his brother's chest and stomach stopping at Sesshomaru's naval to swirl his tongue inside.

Sesshomaru moaned and pulled tufts of grass out of the ground. What Inuyasha was doing was making the fire inside greedily lick at his skin tightening his loins in anticipation. Inuyasha stopped teasing his brother as he reached Sesshomaru's rigid shaft. He stared at it for a bit unsure of what to do next for only Sesshomaru had touched Inuyasha like that. His attention was turned to his brother's flushed face as Sesshomaru's words broke his concentration.

"Please brother don't just look at it," Sesshomaru whispered his chest hastily rising and falling as he barely got enough oxygen to say the words. Grabbing the base of Sesshomaru's member Inuyasha took a tentative lick at the pearl of pre-cum that glistened at the tip. The sound that came from Sesshomaru was a mix between a growl of pleasure and frustration.

Gaining his confidence back he opened his mouth and took the whole head inside swirling his tongue around the tip.

Sesshomaru gasped and thrust his hips upward. To prevent Sesshomaru from gagging him he kept a hand on his brother's waist. Inuyasha used his other hand and squeezed the rest of Sesshomaru's shaft when he had taken him as far into his mouth as he could. Inuyasha's ears twitched, was that whimpering he heard?

He glanced up at Sesshomaru what and what he saw stilled him. Sesshomaru's eyes were shut and two clawed fingers were appearing and reappearing shimmering with saliva from the Tai Youkai's mouth.

The scene was devilishly erotic and shocked Inuyasha to see his brother looking like a fallen angel about to perform the act that got him kicked out of heaven. What Sesshomaru did next only shocked him more. Sesshomaru spread his legs wide and positioned the slick digits at his entrance then pushed both of them inside. Inuyasha could only watch with lust filled crimson eyes as Sesshomaru whimpered as he slammed the digits inside of himself.

Sesshomaru had taken matters into his own hands as the hanyou took his sweet time teasing his cock; he had nearly cum at the look of abandonment on Inuyasha's face. He felt if the hanyou didn't take him soon he would surely expire from the flames of desire burning him inside. Sesshomaru whimpered again as he arched his hips and thrust a third finger inside himself. Sesshomaru locked gazes with Inuyasha never removing his fingers he panted out.

"Take…me"

With a growl Inuyasha tore Sesshomaru's fingers away and positioned himself at the Tai youkai's entrance and slowly pushed inside his mewling older brother.

If his brain had been in working order he would have found the scene disturbing but in his lust hazed mind there was only one thing he could think of…release. When Inuyasha was fully sheath he paused the feel of Sesshomaru's muscles clamping down on him was like a fist to the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Sesshomaru threw his hips begging his brother to slam inside of him it had its desired effect for Inuyasha wound a hand in Sesshomaru's hair and started to thrust in and out of him.

Still too slow for him Sesshomaru started whining wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's neck he begged,

"Faster…"

Inuyasha picked up the pace but it was still not enough for Sesshomaru his body had reached a fever pitch.

"Ah! Kami-sama faster!" Sesshomaru screamed in frustration.

Inuyasha pulled all the way out of Sesshomaru hearing the Tai youkais mewls of loss he quickly flipped Sesshomaru over onto his hands and knees and slammed into him from behind.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto his forearms as his shaking arms became too weak to keep him upright. This new position driving the hanyou deeper. Inuyasha's cock hitting a spot within him that made his back stiffen and his body shake and grow weak in pleasure.

Inuyasha was almost there! He could feel his stomach muscles clinching when his brother tightened around him. Just a few more thrusts and he could fall off the precipice and into sweet oblivion! His eyes were closed all of his attention on the way Sesshomaru was moving and the Tai youkai's creamy soft thighs. All his senses were focused on his mate; he didn't hear the whirlwind or the approaching scent of Kouga until it was too late.

"What are you doing mangy mutt?"

Inuyasha stiffened at the sound of Kouga's deep voice his whole body froze. Sesshomaru pushed off Inuyasha and grabbed for the closest article of clothing, which was Inuyasha's fire-rat hoari, and quickly covered himself and got behind Inuyasha. All Inuyasha could think as he put his hakama's on was.

'Oh Shit!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

'Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!' Inuyasha was screaming in his head. ' It was just getting good and _this _had to happen!'

Inuyasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru in only his hakama's, with tessaiga out and ready to decapitate the smirking ookami.

" What the hell do you want Koga?" he snarled. It was starting to piss Inuyasha off that all Koga did since he interrupted them was smirk like the fuckin Cheshire cat! _(A/n: I know that Inuyasha wouldn't know who the Cheshire cat is but go with it)_

Koga sauntered forward ignoring the pissed hanyo and the gigantic sword until he could see the other silver haired demon behind Inuyasha.

"Well…that certainly isn't Kagome." Koga said winking at Sesshomaru who pulled the fire-rat kimono tighter against his body and growled at the stupid ookami prince.

" No shit! The last time I checked Kagome didn't have silver hair and golden eyes." Inuyasha said mockingly while rolling his eyes.

" Mutt-face why does he look so much like you?" the Yōrō-Zoku asked ignoring Inuyasha's snide comment.

"Idiot! Maybe because he's my brother?" The hanyo replied with a duh look on his face, an untransformed tessaiga resting on his bare shoulders.

Koga's eyes bugged a little bit out of his head then he fell over laughing insanely.

Inuyasha just stared at him for a moment before yelling, " What the hells so funny!" his arms raised preparing to beat the answers out of the mentally impaired ookami prince. Said yokai was rolling around on the ground laughing his lungs out.

" Oh that's rich, " Koga managed to choke out," Leave it to you to mate with your own brother!"

Regaining some of his composure and dignity Sesshomaru managed to slip on his own hakama's and switch Inuyasha's kimono. Deciding he preferred his silk to the scratchy material of Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono. Inuyasha growled sheathing tessaiga.

" For your information ookami _I _wasn't the one who mated _him. _It was _he _who mated _me_."

Koga laughed even harder pounding his fists on the ground.

" You're killing me! I don't know which is funnier seeing you as seme or finding out that you've been uke!"

Inuyasha kicked Koga in the side, which seemed to sober him up quite a bit.

" Keep my love-life out of your mouth." He sneered.

" If I didn't know any better mutt-face I'd say you had no love life. Tell me Inuyasha did your brother pop your cherry?"

Sesshomaru watched all of this in mild amusement. He didn't know why his mate let the ookami get to him. That last statement left Inuyasha beet red from the tips of his furry ears all the way to his exposed chest. Maybe because he _had _'popped Inuyasha's cherry' so to speak just like a few moments prior to the ookami's unwanted interruption Inuyasha had his. Sesshomaru's attention was brought back to the conversation when Inuyasha stiffened at something the ookami said.

" So now I guess this means Kagome's all mine now."

Inuyasha growled a warning, " No it doesn't!"

Sesshomaru was baffled why would the other yokai intending to mate this "Kagome" person upset Inuyasha so much when everything else the troublesome ookami said just got a slight rise out of him? Wait a moment he'd heard that name before. Inuyasha had said it a few nights ago. That wench who had embraced Inuyasha!! Sesshomaru was intrigued he had to know more. What had Inuyasha's relationship been with her?

" Ookami," he barked, " Who is this Kagome you speak of?"

The yokai seemed to be more than happy to talk about the wench. The ookami yokai's eyes glazed over and he got this goofy love-struck smile on his face before he uttered the most asinine comment.

"Only the hottest reincarnation in the world!"

Inuyasha slapped his a hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.

" And you wander why she won't mate you…"

" At least I don't break her heart by running after dead wenches and my brother! You know she's going to be devastated when you tell her!" Koga retorted.

" Keh no she wont she'll handle it just fine."

That just goes to show you how dumb Koga is and how much Inuyasha doesn't know about Kagome. Well on to the fun facts/glossary thingy!

**_Ookami-_wolf**

_Yōrō-Zoku_- the type of demon wolf tribe Koga is from _Sesshomaru_- for those of you who don't know Sesshomaru means a bunch of things I found out the kanji 'Sessho' means 'killing or destruction of life 'Maru' is usually the suffix put on the end of young men in samurai families. So if you pick this translation his name would literally mean 'Destruction Man' I thought that was pretty funny. Then the article says that 'maru' can translate into 'circle', which is a common motif for what in the West is called 'the circle of life' or 'end of the circle of life'. Also _another _translation for 'maru' is perfect so another possible translation would be 'Perfect Destruction' or 'Killing Perfection'. 

I'll paste the direct link in my article if anyone is interested cause it has a lot more fun facts on there about Sesshomaru. There's even a picture of Sesshomaru's mother.

_Inuyasha- _I just had to share this one with you! I found out that Inuyasha literally means 'female dog demon' because 'yasha' is another name for a female demon. I couldn't stop laughing after I found that one out. His father had one hell of a sense of humor to name his _son _that. Then it got me to thinking no wonder Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha or thinks he's a disgrace when his name literally means 'female dog demon'!

_Hoari- _okay from now on I will be using Kimono in place of hoari because that's what it is a male kimono so just to let you know don't be freaked out it's not a female dress robe I'm talking about the outer fire rat thingy is a kimono and it's tied with an obi even Sesshomaru's outer robe is a Kimono and it's tied with an obi too. Just it's really hard to tell because his armor gets in the way.

Okay that's all of my fun facts and glossary stuff for this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and learned a little something new. Anymore fun facts about Inuyasha or definitions you want to share or fix if you think there not right tell me in a review. See you next chapter.

_(Hopefully soon)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha was agitated the whole journey to Kagome and the others. Not only because his little was about to be exposed but also because Koga stayed with them! The stupid wolf had taken it upon himself to talk the whole four hours and the constant noise and asinine comments weren't just getting on his nerves. The usually stoic Sesshomaru's eyebrow was twitching which only spelled death for the Wolf Prince who smelling Kagome's scent sprinted ahead the whirlwind he made scattering dirty and other such debris. Which reminded him he still needed those two jewel shards from Koga's legs.

-xXx-

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reached the others his face immediately connected with the earth several times. He didn't even hear the 'sit' commands. When the evil miko was done he felt as if all the bones in his face and body had finally shattered from its constant abuse from the teenage bitch that subjugated him. The firs sense he got back was hearing and he heard a girl's screaming then the smell of poison wafted to his nose. Not Naraku's something he was even more intimately familiar with.

'Sesshomaru,' His mind screamed.

As he lifted himself out of the three foot Inuyasha shaped crater he was met with the horrific sight of Sesshomaru lifting Kagome off her feet with his right hand acid dripping from the claws of his left, which were positioned at her throat. Miroku and Sango were tense ready for battle but where was Koga? The wolf should have been ranting and going crazy. Inuyasha looked to his left there was a Koga sized crater in one of the trees not unlike his own crater he was currently in and there was Koga at the base of the tree knocked out.

" NO wait!" Inuyasha managed to rasp out his vocal chords still a little sore. Either the stubborn inuyokai heard him and refused to listen or he really didn't which he really doubted. Pushing himself out of the crater he stumbled over to where his brother was restraining the struggling miko. The monk and demon slayer eyeing him warily as he approached his irate half brother from behind. Wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's back and leaning his head on the space where the Demon Lords shoulder blades connected Inuyasha started to murmur soothing words. Telling his brother was he was all right and that killing the girl would not be necessary. A few strained moments passed until Sesshomaru finally relinquished his death grip on the girl's throat.

Kagome crumbled to the ground coughing and gasping in much needed air into her burning lungs.

"What…the…hell was that for?" Kagome managed to cough out. Sango at her side trying to help the poor girl.

"Indeed Inuyasha, you must tell us why you of all people managed to calm Sesshomaru down." Miroku finally found his voice. The prospect strange that Sesshomaru would be upset Inuyasha was hurt by the 'sit' command now? When all the other times he had witnessed Kagome use it not even batted an eyelash in the hanyo's defense. Inuyasha tensed this was not the way he had planned on telling them. Stepping away from his mate he sat down by the place in the camp that had been sectioned off for a fire.

"You guys may want to get Kagome some water and sit down I have something really important to tell you. And will somebody go wake Koga!"

Everyone moved to do Inuyasha's bidding Shippo got a water bottle from Kagome's puffy backpack. Sango helped her drink from the water bottle while Miroku woke Koga up by poking him in the stomach with his staff. They all gave Inuyasha a mixture of looks when Sesshomaru sat down by him and interlaced Inuyasha's clawed fingers with his own. The slight physical contact calming his still riled up yoki, and keeping him stripping his brother down to check and really make sure he wasn't hurt from the stupid miko's subjugation. Sesshomaru had no qualms in killing the meddling bitch and if it weren't for Inuyasha the foolish ningen would have met a slow agonizing death from his poison. There was no way in hell he was leaving his mate with the female.

He would respect Inuyasha's wishes in staying and letting his friends know about their mating then it was back to the West where he could keep a steady watch on the hanyo. Plus he had been gone far too long and hoped his prolonged absence hadn't caused an uproar. Besides it was time for Inuyasha to meet their grandmother and finally she would have someone else to cuddle with her eccentric ways. Oh the woman would just adore Inuyasha.

When everyone was settled in a circle around them Inuyasha cleared his throat.

" Umm…as you all may know Sesshomaru and I are yokai," he started out squeezing Sesshomaru's hand for support. Koga sitting there with a purple bruise on his cheek doing his best to give them a smug smile while trying not stretch the skin where the bruise was it turned into a lopsided grin. Kagome and the others had impatient looks on their faces but their mouths where closed waiting to see where the hanyo was going with this. Inuyasha pressed on surprised and grateful Koga was keeping his mouth shut for a change.

" And as such we do not hold the same views on mating as you do," Inuyasha paused again taking a deep breath preparing himself for the outbursts that were sure to come, "and when two yokai who are related by blood mate the closeness of their genes does not create mutants but, actually a stronger more powerful being. So it is not uncommon to see brother and sister mated or in our case brother and brother." Inuyasha finished waited for the information to sink in and when it did three pairs of eyes bugged out of their sockets.

Kagome as expected was the first to find her voice.

" You what?" she screeched. Inuyasha flinched he was dreading that. Sango shook herself out of the trance the news gave her and tried her best to calm the miko down.

"Well it _is_ common Kagome in demon society for two strong males to come together as potential mates but, it's so rare with the inu's I never thought I'd live to hear about it let alone it be someone I know."

Shippo bounded over to Inuyasha hopped into his lap such news not al all surprising to the kit. He was happy for his adopted father and hoped Inuyasha would allow him to be part of his family. The little kit had noticed that being with Kagome hadn't made the hanyo all that much happy and decided that she wouldn't ever be his adopted mother more like a big sister who spoiled her baby brother all the time.

Inuyasha smiled and petted Shippo's head realizing if he left the kitsune with the humans he's never learn to properly defend himself from other demons, he would take Shippo with him back to Sesshomaru's lands and make sure the kit received proper training. Wait. When did he decide he was going back with Sesshomaru?

Miroku cleared his throat," Well congratulations I'm just surprised that you've chosen Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha had figured as much and decided to address the issue as truthfully as possible.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little surprised too. I'm nervous as to what the future will be like with him," Inuyasha turned and looked into his brother's eyes that were shining with pride, adoration and another much stronger emotion.

"But it feels right and I'm happy."

"Oh you guys can't be serious!" Kagome accused, " Are you out of your minds they're brothers!" she screeched.

"Kagome calm down!" Sango said, " As you can see Inuyasha is happy and that's all that should matter. I'm glad for him and you should be too!"

Kagome tried to calm down her brain trying to really process the overwhelming information. She looked over at the couple holding hands and sitting so close to each other. Inuyasha did look happier and it _had_ been a while since she had seen him like that. She may not like his decision but it would kill her to wipe that look of happiness off his face her opinion obviously really mattered to him and that alone would help her to keep an open mind about the situation. Taking a deep breath she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking over and kneeling by them. Shippo asleep in Inuyasha's lap the adult issues boring the kit into slumber, Inuyasha's hand absently running through Shippo's hair no doubt adding in putting him to sleep. Sesshomaru tensed at the miko's nearness not trusting her and the evil 'sits' that pull Inuyasha's face right into the dirt. What the girl did next confused him tough.

-xXx-

Kagome reached over to Inuyasha wary of Sesshomaru and his poison claws. Inuyasha looking at her quizzically as she put her hands over the prayer beads around his neck.

"Kagome what are you doing?" He asked afraid that she'd spark Sesshomaru's yoki back up. A faint pale green glow emanated from the girls hands signifying her ties with the Earth and spirit world.

" Inuyasha I unbind you," she said her voice cracking tears burning behind her eyes and threatening to fall from her eyes but she held them back as she and everyone watched the once purple beads turn the same color as the energy flowing from her hands. She took her hands away when the green glowed to a bright lightning white and watched as they fell from Inuyasha's shoulders. One landing to pop on Shippo's nose waking the little kitsune yokai. She placed her hands on her lap and met Inuyasha's astonished gaze.

" You are free," she whispered the hot tears finally falling after breaking her last and only real connection to the hanyo. Inuyasha touched his bare neck shocked at what Kagome had done. Sesshomaru also shocked and confused. She had released him from the infernal prayer beads. Giving him the choice to either stay with her of go. He smiled at the selfless act and vowed he would never forget her and he would do all that was in his power if she ever needed him. His smile turned into a fanged grin as he whispered,

" Arigatou."

Finally! It's finished! Hope you enjoyed it and please review okay? Thank you to the blasphemous for her correction to Inuyasha's name. There also was a typo in the last chapter that I was too lazy to correct. The direct link to the article that I got Sesshomaru's name translations from is in my profile if anyone wants to read the whole article. A new word has been added and some corrections have been made so I would really appreciate it if you read through the glossary again.

**_Ookami-_wolf**

_Yoro-Zoku_- the type of demon wolf tribe Koga is from   
_Sesshomaru_- for those of you who don't know Sesshomaru means a bunch of things I found out the kanji 'Sessho' means 'killing or destruction of life 'Maru' is usually the suffix put on the end of young men in samurai families. So if you pick this translation his name would literally mean 'Destruction Man' I thought that was pretty funny. Then the article says that 'maru' can translate into 'circle', which is a common motif for what in the West is called 'the circle of life' or 'end of the circle of life'. Also _another _translation for 'maru' is perfect so another possible translation would be 'Perfect Destruction' or 'Killing Perfection'. 

I'll paste the direct link in my article if anyone is interested cause it has a lot more fun facts on there about Sesshomaru. There's even a picture of Sesshomaru's mother.

_Inuyasha- _I just had to share this one with you! I found out that Inuyasha literally means 'female dog demon' because 'yasha' is another name for a female demon. I couldn't stop laughing after I found that one out. His father had one hell of a sense of humor to name his _son _that. Then it got me to thinking no wonder Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha or thinks he's a disgrace when his name literally means 'female dog demon'//AN//Correction I actually looked this one up and in the Jeffery's Japanese to English Dictionary it means 'dog demon' but the way the wonderful Takahashi Rumiko has it if you translate all the Kanji in Inuyasha it means something like forest spirit.

_Hoari- _okay from now on I will be using Kimono in place of hoari because that's what it is a male kimono so just to let you know don't be freaked out it's not a female dress robe I'm talking about the outer fire rat thingy is a kimono and it's tied with an obi even Sesshomaru's outer robe is a Kimono and it's tied with an obi too. Just it's really hard to tell because his armor gets in the way.

**Gaisuto-** spirit. I know everyone uses yoki for the energy or spirit of the yokai but actually yoki means 'good' or 'expectation'. If you don't believe me I will post the direct link on my profile and you can check it out. I also will be using gaisuto instead of yoki in the on coming chapters


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was free…He hadn't felt like he was being tied down but now that the prayer beads were gone, he couldn't stop touching his neck or smiling. Everything felt so different. The grass under his feet felt softer the air smelled sweeter. Even his connection with Sesshomaru felt stronger, like the beads enabled Kagome to hold on to a part of his soul that he hadn't felt was missing. Now that the beads were gone and his ties to Kagome's spirit, it was settling backing in. He felt a closeness to his mate he hadn't ever before.

Speaking of his mate, they were currently snuggled up in a tree together, while the humans and Kirara slept below. Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama wrapped securely around them, Inuyasha holding a snoring Shippo in his lap. Trying desperately to get the kit used to Sesshomaru's strong presence.

"Looks like Rin will have a new playmate," Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha's ear twitched, Sesshomaru figured out his plan.

"Well we can't jus leave him here," Inuyasha whispered back," Without yokai influence he'll never be able to survive on his own!"

Sesshomaru laughed inwardly at his mate's distressed voice. He had no intentions of making the kitsune stay behind. Inuyasha's instincts had all ready told him the kit was his own pup. It wouldn't bode well for Sesshomaru to tell him to leave him.

"Shh. I understand," Sesshomaru, murmured between Inuyasha's twitching ears," You will make a wonderful mother."

They sat in silence for a while listening to the mating call of the crickets and the friendly hissing of the cicadas until Inuyasha's brain kicked in letting him analyze Sesshomaru's last comment.

"Heey. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said elbowing Sesshomaru in the stomach.

The daiyokai growled his frustration, "It is late we will talk more in the morning."

Sesshomaru assuming the conversation was over lied back against mokomoko-sama awaiting the oblivion of sleep when Inuyasha nudged him back into the world of the living.

" Now wait just a damn minute. What do you mean 'make a great mother'?"

His mate could be really dense sometimes. If Inuyasha couldn't feel the changes happening inside of him Sesshomaru, and any yokai within a four-mile radius, could certainly smell them.

"What do you think Inuyasha? You're carrying my pups. Now go to sleep I have a long journey to make in as little time possible in the morning." That's why he wanted to get Inuyasha into the safety the castle walls provided no yokai would dare harm his mate and pups in his own home.

Inuyasha was officially stunned speechless. His mind moving insanely to try and grasp that he was carrying his brothers' pups it didn't even register what Sesshomaru just said. He was pregnant! Right where Shippo's head was laying his and Sesshomaru's pups were thriving. HOW DID HIS BROTHER EXPECT HIM TO GO TO SLEEP NOW!

XXx

Sesshomaru had awakened Inuyasha early the next morning. Saying he wanted to get back to the West as soon as possible to asses the damage his abrupt absence caused. Not to mention what mayhem his crazy grandmother reeked. They said their good-byes Kagome at first refusing to let Shippo go but eventually conceded. It was for the best. Now that she had freed Inuyasha there was no real reason for her to stay in the Feudal Era, and he certainly couldn't take Shippo to the future! She gave Shippo one last hug hopping she would at least see him in the future as an older yokai, and placed him in Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up bridal-style making the hanyo blush profusely. Ignoring this he summoned his gaisuto around him making a billowy red cloud around him then shot into the sky soaring across it like his fathers' vengeful ghost was chasing him, a terrified Shippo clutching onto Inuyasha's outer kimono.

"Hey you know I can run you know?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Not while you're carrying my heirs you can't."

Shippo ignoring his terror at being this high up and traveling at this speed was brave enough to find his voice.

"Inuyasha is going to be a mother?"

Said hanyo harrumphed. Sesshomaru smiled down on Shippo," That's right kit your going to be a big brother twice over."

Inside Shippo was ecstatic even if the smile Sesshomaru sent chills down his spine. He was going to be a big brother! He would finally be apart of a real family again! But amidst all this excitement there was something tickling him in the back of his mind.

" So does that mean I get to call you Oka-san?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sesshomaru had to restrain his mirth the look on his mates face would have sent the most reserved yokai into peeling fits of laughter. When the castle came into view Sesshomaru adjusted Inuyasha in his arms so the hanyo could see it in all of its glory. The sun was setting behind it splashing vivid colors here and there putting the castle in stark relief of the surrounding mountains. There was a catch in Inuyasha's throat and for some reason he felt like crying.

"Welcome home," Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he let them spill over in hot rivulets on to his cheeks. After hundreds of years drifting from place to place not really having a real place to belong, he would finally have that. A home a family and it was all thanks to Sesshomaru the brother who supposedly hated him.

" It's beautiful," he whispered the knot in his throat making his voice raspy.

Sesshomaru bent down and licked the tears off of Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Wait until you see the inside." Sesshomaru said.

" I can't wait."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Inuyasha was carried through the main gates, past the guards on duty and through two massive mahogany doors, all the while cursing Sesshomaru to the darkest pits of the Seven Hells for not putting him down. Even though he was pregnant he felt it prudent that Sesshomaru let him walk into the castle on his own at least! Shippo walked alongside them his paws covering his ears he had long since relinquished his perch on Inuyasha's stomach looking between the impassive daiyokai and Inuyasha's face mottled in anger and exhaustion. The hanyo's mouth still moving but blessedly Shippo couldn't hear a thing.

" Inuyasha that is quiet enough. You're scaring the servants," Sesshomaru said looking around at the servants staring at him warily and the irate hanyo in his arms quizzically but all of them said nothing, just stealing quick glances at the odd group then going back to work. Taking a good look around Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Everything looked the same; no ripped tapestries or left over food all over the place and best of all he couldn't smell Rin's or his vassal's blood anywhere. He knew his grandmother had a short fuse and Rin could ramble with the best of them easily causing grandmaTaishio to get annoyed and slay the little human girl. Thank Kami-sama for small blessings. Almost as if on queue Rin came running over to them with Jaken hot on her heels.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" she said succeeding in shutting Inuyasha up and his useless ranting.

"Rin slow down you'll trip and fall!" Jaken squawked right behind her.

Rin latched herself on to Sesshomaru's leg the momentum from her run almost knocked the top-heavy yokai over.

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru grunted, "I hope you have been behaving yourself while I was away," Sesshomaru said having trouble standing with Rin attached to his leg.

"Oh yes! Rin has been very good. Sesshomaru-sama's oba-sama even played with Rin!" she recapped with bright eyes.

"Grandma?" Inuyasha thought out loud, "You have a grandma?" Was the first civil thing Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru all day.

"Yes. _We_have a grandmother," Sesshomaru corrected, "and she's one of the last living blood relations on Father's side. I wish she wasn't though," Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you say that?"

" She's lost her marbles somewhere in that pink-ribboned head of hers." Sesshomaru muttered.

" I heard that!" A strange voice said coming from out of a near by corridor.

Sesshomaru audibly groaned at the new arrival. Inuyasha just stared when a rather short female inu-demon walked out of the corridor carrying a closed cherry wood box. The she-demon was wearing a flowing rouge kimono with an insanely bright pink outer kimono Inuyasha and Sesshomaru almost had to squint their eyes. Here spun-silver hair was down to her waist and plaited intricately with ribbons all different shades of pink you couldn't tell where the ribbon began and her hair stopped. Some of the plats were piled on top of her head in a semi-bun style that noble women rarely wear but if he was to take Sesshomaru's reference to her 'lost marbles' this was mild. The ribbons from her freed plaited hair swayed around her as she walked. Each step she took made Sesshomaru visibly cringe and Inuyasha had a feeling that the she-demon did this on purpose and took great joy from this.

When the brightly dressed demoness stopped in front of them Rin had long since taken notice of Shippo squealed in delight that he was there and started playing tag with him so the kit's and Rin's playful laughter could be heard throughout the main hall. Jaken the ever-dutiful servant stood next to his master sweating profusely and looking just as tense or more. Inuyasha couldn't understand for the life of him why this perpetually harmless she-demon could strike such nervousness in his indestructible mate. It was utterly baffling.

"So you must be Inuyasha," she said her voice lilting melodically with some strange accent that was both comforting and haunting. A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine as he dumbly nodded his head still in the arms of his nervous mate who was so nervous his claws were biting into Inuyasha's sides.

"Sessho-kun put Inuyasha down so I can get a good look at him. Plus your crushing him to your chest it looks as if the poor thing can hardly breathe!"

Sesshomaru grudgingly placed Inuyasha on his feet. Inuyasha wobbled a bit and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulder the daiyokai helping to stable him.

" You okay Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked a bit worried about how much energy the pups were sapping from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was at first a bit stunned at being called his new nickname in front of Sesshomaru's-their (!) grandma and servants it made him feel all warm and mushy inside so he nodded that he was fine.

Grandma Taisio held out the small cherry wood box to Inuyasha and opened it. Inside were juicy crimson little berry things with green hair and a delightful earthy sweet scent were radiating from each of the mouth watering little morsels. Inuyasha's saliva glands opened like floodgates and he wouldn't have been surprised if a waterfall of drool was dripping down his chin. He hadn't even eaten breakfast because Sesshomaru was in a rush to get to the castle.

"Strawberry dear?" their grandma asked in her sweet lilting voice almost as sweet as the little "strawberries", she had called them, were. Inuyasha hadn't noticed but Sesshomaru's face had drained of the little color it held and his eyes got a haunting look in them.

"It was you wasn't it!" Sesshomaru accused in a rare show of emotion as he pointed a regal clawed finger at their grandma's pink head.

She just scoffed and handed the handed the box to Inuyasha who pounced on it ignoring the conversation since he had no idea what is was about so he decided to eat.

"Sessho-kun didn't my son teach you it was rude to assume things? It makes an ass out of you." (Even though it _was_ her)

"Isn't it you and me?" Inuyasha said between bites of the strawberries.

" No just him," she said turning to leave, "make sure you eat those all up you'll need plenty of vitamins to give you energy to carry those pups full term." She said over her shoulder.

Inuyasha gulped down the strawberry in his mouth and looked at Sesshomaru wide eyed. The daiyokai wasn't all that surprised as he turned to go to their rooms. Inuyasha followed behind a mumbling Sesshomaru as fast as he could while still trying to keep the strawberries from falling down his mouth.

"Whoa Sessho. What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked unconsciously using the nickname their Grandma used.

Sesshomaru turned on Inuyasha with a snarl, "Don't call me that!" he seethed, "I hate that little pet name she has for me."

Inuyasha gulped and continued fallowing his irritated brother down the lighted halls passing different rooms some of the shoji doors were open. They passed a library then a small room that looked like it would be Sesshomaru's study. Then they turned a corner and were in a whole new wing. It was too rare to see Sesshomaru show such emotion no matter what emotion it was. This was too fun and Inuyasha couldn't help toy with the daiyokai a little.

"I don't know why you hate her so much I think she's pretty nice." Inuyasha said as they passed Rins room where he could see the kit and the girl torturing Jaken with some new game.

"You've only known her for all of five minutes." Sesshomaru retorted.

They stopped in front of an ivory wall with Sesshomaru's or their fathers true form carved into it. Inuyasha stared on in amazement when Sesshomaru ran a clawed finger down the wall and a split formed where Sesshomaru had run his finger. When the wall opened up it revealed an elegant master bedroom with a four-poster bed set on the east wall with surprisingly baby blue satin sheets with white fluffy pillows and a snow-white animal pelt neatly folded at the end of the bed. Obviously the center peace of the room because everything else was of richer chocolaty hews. The walls were a burgundy colour with gold fringe around the edges. The shoji doors that led to the balcony were crème with oak wood lining. Even the small fireplace was made of a reddish garnet. Sesshomaru strode into his odd colored room and headed to a shelf on the wall nearest the fireplace where he placed his armor and two swords on wooden stands built into the walls. Inuyasha walked in behind him looking around the cozily colored room. Now that he was inside the room he could see another crème colored shoji door that led to a private bath. Sitting down on the downy soft bed the little cherry wood box of strawberries on his lap he started to feel a little weird out of place maybe? He watched as Sesshomaru freshly changed into a plain white yukata walk over to the wall/door and push it closed with the tip of his index finger.

"How do you do that?" Inuyasha asked just to break the unbearable silence that had fallen over them.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said dismissively, "Old demon magic, the doors recognize the gaitsu of whoever passes through thus allowing them to open and close them next time the way I did. The servants and Rin of course use another entrance to the room which is accessible through the bath over there." Sesshomaru pointed to the shoji doors where the bath was sounding a bit bored.

"So next time I'll be able to come through with out your help?" Inuyasha asked just to make sure he got it right.

"Correct."

Tired of this awkwardness

Sesshomaru basically floated over to Inuyasha and took the little box of strawberries out of his hands placing them on a nightstand next to the bed with an oil lamp on it.

"We have to get you out of these clothes and into something more elegant," Sesshomaru purred.

"What? Now?" Inuyasha squeaked becoming flustered as Sesshomaru gracefully undid the tie to his outer kimono and hakamas.

"No not now we'll get you fitted for some better suited robes tomorrow. Right now I'm going to make love to my mate," (A/N; So sorry to interrupt but that is so corny!)

"Wha-Wait! You still haven't told me what that thing with your grandma was about!" Inuyasha managed panting a little bit because by this time Sesshomaru's deft fingers had gotten the simple tie undone parting his outer and inner kimono Sesshomaru was happily busying himself with worshiping his mates' creamy stomach that had gained a little pouch from Inuyasha's pregnancy. He wasn't complaining though.

"Later we still have unfinished affairs since that mangy wolf interrupted us the last time," said daiyokai growled.

Inuyasha just gave up and let his three day sex deprived mate go for it. His endorphins were all ready engaged so what the hell? Why not go along for the ride?

"You must remember to keep it down Inuyasha this room does not have silence charms around it we are no longer in the woods your screams will be heard all throughout the castle." Sesshomaru's lust depend voice rumbled in Inuyasha's puppy ear.

'Oh Gods' Inuyasha thought. That night grandma had the sense enough to put a silence charm around Rin's room so no noise could get into the room and especially disturb the keen eared Shippo, where Shippo and Rin were peacefully sleeping while everyone else in the castle heard the demon lords and his new mates howls of pleasure all through the night and well into the morning. Grandma Taishio had to hand it to the house staff the next day the way they still went about their chores on maybe a few seconds of sleep.

* * *

**See you in Chapter 13!**

**Glossary:**

**Gaitsu-spirit**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to a cold bed with no Sesshomaru. At first he felt sad that his lover hadn't greeted the morning with him and a little bereft since it was the first morning he hadn't. Then shook his head at his foolish and selfish thoughts. Sesshomaru was the ruler of the West a vast expanse of land and owned a large estate. The daiyokai had randomly left the place for three days telling no one but their grandmother so of course he would have a lot of work to catch up on. Still this didn't make him feel any less lonely. Being pregnant with the pups making him feel clingy and weak.

Inuyasha reached his hands above his head stretching his back and working out the kinks in his sore muscles. Last nights endeavor had been strenuous for the pregnant hanyo but satisfying all the same. He made a mental note to abstain from his brother more often if a few days made the daiyokai like that think of what a whole week would do! Inuyasha shivered from the memory but turned his attention to the little neko-yokai in the room when she softly cleared her throat. He looked the female up and down from her threadbare kimono to the ponytail her pale hair was in.

"Umm…excuse me milord but Sesshomaru-sama said I was to get you anything you may need and help you get acclimated to life in the palace," the girl sputtered blushing throughout the whole of her little speech. Looking sweet and docile with her head bowed the hair in her ponytail hanging over her left shoulder hiding her neck from view.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked not at all sure how to deal with some one, who wasn't Sesshomaru, who was supposed to see to see to his comfort.

"Uh… Emi milord," she said bobbing a quick curtsey. By this time the neko-mata ears on her head had turned the same shade of rouge as her cheeks and Inuyasha couldn't help but think how cute she looked. The girl tried her best to look everywhere but at the place where the satin sheet had pooled at Inuyasha's hips. The sky blue color contrasting perfectly with his pale skin.

"I have a bath prepared for you and when you're done with that breakfast will be awaiting you out here," she bowed and disappeared out the servant's entrance.

Inuyasha swung his legs over he edge of the bed and got up with as much grace as someone who'd been fucked senseless by a three day sex depraved nymphomaniac Sesshomaru. Meaning his legs gave out when his feet touched the floor.

Untangling himself from the Inuyasha pretzel he unintentionally made he crawled on his hands and knees thankful that there were rugs on the floor so his knees wouldn't get scratched and bloody from the cobblestones.

When he got to the shoji doors that led to the bath he used a near by end table to help him stand and stabilize his knocking knees. Opening his doors he was hit with a perfumed cloud of steam and had to feel his way through the unfamiliar room tripped on a lose floor board and stumbled and fell right into the sunken in bath tub. Resurfacing he spit out a mouthful of water and tried to get the water out of his ears. His hair plastered to his skull and stubbed toe he muttered who's fuckin idea was it to put a tub in the floor??

Looking for soaps to wash up with he found some in colored glass jars. Reaching for the purple one he uncapped it and took a whiff. The thing smelled of jasmine! Not wanting to smell like a flower he tried the others. Mangos! Plums! _Lilacs! _What the hell? They all were girly scents! Finding no other jars with soap in them he chose to wash his hair with the lilac and his body with the mango. When he was done with his bath he grabbed a thick towel that was draped over a chair in the bathing room and patted his body dry with it.

Wrapping the towel around his hips he walked out of the bathroom careful not to step the wrong way on his swollen toe.

When he walked back into the bedroom breakfast was set out on a low mahogany table with a cushion on one side. The she-demon from the other day was sitting on the side of the bed sipping tea in a dainty white china cup.

"Oh hello! Inuyasha I do hope you don't mind if I'm here while you eat your breakfast. I also hope you don't mind that I had the sheets changed." She said smiling brightly at him.

Inuyasha blushed and walked into the room and over to the low table and sat on a cushion. Inuyasha noticed that she was wearing the same outfit he had met her in only this time her hair was down the ribbons still plaited throughout her hair. The she-demon handed him a rice bowl she must've already filled for him and told him to eat. Inuyasha looked at the bowl a moment although he was hungry the bowl was filled to the brim with meat, vegetables and bean curd.

"Umm…thanks," he said and started eating.

The she-demoness that was his grandma (hard to except since he thought Sesshomaru was his only family for over 500 years) just watched him eat while the tea in her hand did nothing but get cool.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked starting to feel a little weird at her just staring at him.

She waved her hand in dismissal saying that she had already eaten.

"Actually I came here to keep you company and stop picking out those vegetables! You have to keep up your strength so eat! All of it!" She commanded.

Inuyasha begrudgingly did as he was told and ate everything she placed in the bowl for him. While Inuyasha was still eating the she-demoness decided she had to properly introduce herself to her youngest grandson. Yesterday's homecoming and Sesshomaru's obvious distaste of her probably prodded the hanyo to make a similar impression of her.

"I hope you won't take your brothers comments about me to heart after all we have only known each other for a day. Not even that!"

Inuyasha gulped down the food he had been chewing feeling ashamed because that's exactly what he'd done.

"Umm..Why does Sesshomaru niisan hate you so much?" he asked to dispel the uncomfortable feeling he had.

Their grandma took out a small white fan from the billowy sleeve of her kimono and tapped her chin with it.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was because I pushed him in the koi pond when he was little."

Inuyasha almost spit the tea he was drinking all over her immaculate pink kimono.

"Why would you do that??" he asked starting to believe Sesshomaru on how crazy this yokai was.

"He wanted to learn how to swim but was terrified of water when he was little like all pups are, and just kept whining about it. So I took control of the situation and just pushed the pup in the pond. And let me tell ya Sesshomaru's a fast learner," she recapped with a twinkle in her eyes.

Inuyasha had no idea what to say to that he just knew he wasn't allowing his grandmother anywhere near his pups.

"So are you going to get dressed or are you just going to stay in that towel all day?"

Inuyasha got up with a start and started to look around the room for his fire-rat clothes. His grandma on the bed watching in amusement when the hanyo realized his clothes were nowhere to be found.

"What the hell?" he asked no one in particular, puzzled as to where his clothes would be. What the hell was he supposed to wear?? He couldn't just go around in a towel!

"I also forgot to mention. Sesshomaru told me to give you this," Inuyasha's grandma held out some silk fabrics and smiled evilly at Inuyasha.

"Wha-what is that?" Inuyasha asked but he already had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was.

"Why it's one of his mother's kimono. He wants you to wear it until you get fitted for your own."

"No flippin way in Hell!" Inuyasha screeched. As his grandmother advanced toward him with the kimono in her arms. Kami-sama help him he was in trouble!

**:: Sesshomaru's meeting room on the other side of the palace::**

Sesshomaru's ears twitched. Was that his brother he heard?

"Get off me you old hag! There's no way you're getting me to come out with this thing on!"

Yep that was his hotheaded brother no mistaking that gruff voice. The edges of Sesshomaru's lips kicked up into a small smile and the visiting lords gaped. The Neko lord of the East who was sitting to the right of him gulped audibly. Sesshomaru couldn't wait till this meeting was over and see what Inuyasha looked like wearing one of his mother's gowns. Sesshomaru sniggered behind his hand and the Lord who had been speaking paled an unattractive shade of gray.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it. Tell me what ya thought in a review.**

**Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Shippo awoke quietly and tried his best to scoot off the futon without waking his new friend but some how Rin had latched herself onto his tail and was snuggling into it like it was a teddy bear. Working on his stealth Shippo carefully un pried her fingers from his tail and replaced it with a pillow.

Creeping to the door he slid it open and could do nothing but slap his hands over his mouth and laugh behind them so he wouldn't wake Rin up. What he saw before him would be forever etched in his memory. The she-demon he had briefly met yesterday was pulling on his adopted fathers' arm but he wouldn't budge. His adopted dad had his claws buried into a wall panel and looked as if he was holding on for dear life and hurling obscenities at the tugging she-demon. But that wasn't what made Shippo want to double laughing.

Inuyasha was wearing a ladies kimono! A very pretty one in fact and expensive by the looks of it. It looked as if it were made of spun snow or moonlight with silver star patterns embroidered on it at the bottom of the extremely long sleeves and hem of the gown and looked as if they almost twinkled with every slight movement Inuyasha made. The obi tied around his expanding waist was a deep midnight sky coloring looking like Nxy herself had woven the fabric. It had the same twinkling star effect but this time they were embroidered with white thread instead of silver. Inuyasha's hair was swept up in a high ponytail off of his shoulders and had a lacquered comb stuck in it. The hanyo's lips and cheeks were also painted with rouge.

Shippo couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a bark of laughter at Inuyasha's down right girly appearance. Shippo fell over onto his back and harder he couldn't help it if he woke Rin this was just too hilarious! His rough and gruff father looking like a porcelain doll! Shippo rolled onto his stomach and beat his tiny fists onto the ground tears were welling up in his eyes and his sides started to hurt from laughing so much.

"Come on Inuyasha stop being such a big baby! This will please Sesshomaru immensely now let go of the wall!" the struggling demoness said to Inuyasha who was holding fast to that wall panel.

"Sick bastard probably wont even recognize me looking like this! I look like a fuckin' female!"

That's it the tears were falling! Shippo was chocking on his laughter. Inuyasha finally taking notice of the cackling kitsune hiked up the long dress and stomped toward the helpless kit who couldn't stop laughing or straighten up his face to save his life!

"Inuyasha noooo! Your claws will puncture through the fabric!" Inuyasha's grandma screeched at the mad as hell hanyo.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled bending down to pick Shippo up by his fluffy tail. What Inuyasha's grandma had said about Inuyasha ripping the kimono had sent the kitsune rolling into another fit of laughter and he couldn't stop even when Inuyasha lifted him eye level to the hanyo's painted eyes.

"You think this is funny do ya?" Inuyasha asked thoroughly unamused.

Shippo knew not to answer covered his mouth with both hands so he wouldn't laugh at Inuyasha's kohl outlined eyes.

"Well what if I dressed you up in one of Rin's dresses and put this itchy crap all over your face then proceeded to parade you around the palace? You wouldn't be laughing then would you?" Inuyasha asked shaking Shippo by his tail but before he could do some real damage (like bop him on the head) or act out his threat Inuyasha's grandmother came over and grabbed him by one of his puppy ears and started dragging him away.

"Don't care?? That kimono is older than you! And you don't care if you rip it?" She seethed pulling the startled hanyo down the corridor by his ear.

Trying to keep up with the she-demon's brisk steps and the pain in his right ear Inuyasha forgot about Shippo (for the moment) and dropped him.

"Oh I should bend you over and tan your hide! But I'll leave that for Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's face flushed as red as his abused appendage at his grandma's words. They turned a corner in the long hall and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru standing outside of a pair of high wooden double doors bidding farewell to some yokai nobles. Inuyasha's guts twisted when his grandmother didn't stop but was walking them right up to Sesshomaru! When his crazy grandmother's actions became clear Inuyasha tried his damndest to wrench his ear out of her iron grasp.

_Not just Sesshomaru will see me like this! Others will too and nobles who I'll probably have to meet again! This will so not be a good first impression! _Inuyasha thought panicking a bit,_ Good thing Sesshomaru or one of the others hasn't taken notice of us yet. _After that thought though his evil gram called out to Sesshomaru and he turned around giving them a puzzled look. Then a wide grin split the yokai's face in two.

_This definitely can't be good. Sesshomaru smiling? In public?? _Inuyasha was hysterical trying to get his grandmother to release her hold on his ear so he could run and hide in some abandoned room until the pup was ready to be born.

"Lord Satoshi I would l would like you to meet my mate," Sesshomaru drawled to the leopard yokai beside him.

Inuyasha stood uncomfortably by his grandma's side as Lord Satoshi gave him a quick once over woth his laughing blue eyes.

"You've picked up quite a beauty Lord Sesshomaru," Satoshi said giving a little whistle at Inuyasha's good looks, " Why if I didn't have a wiley she she-demon at home I'd be more than happy to take this little vixen off your hands."

Inuyasha stiffened. This yokai reminded him a lot like that flee bag Koga!

Sesshomaru gave a light chuckle at that and the yokai beside him didn't look like he was about to wet himself and that surprised Inuyasha. Just how well did this yokai know his half-brother?

"Indeed. Oba-sama would you mind seeing Lord Satoshi out? I would like to spend time with my mate who I haven't seen for the better part of the day."

"Not at all dear," their grandma intoned in that sweet lilting voice, "Satoshi and I go waay back don't we Sato-kuun?"

"We sure do. It's been a while since we've last spoken Chinatsu you look and smell lovely as all ways"

"Oh you big flirt what would Mana say?"

Inuyasha watched all this with something akin to disbelief and horror mouth agape at the playful banter between the retreating yokai.

"What has got you so shocked Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked the stunned hanyo.

"She has a name?"

"If you are referring to our grandmother than yes she has a name."

"I thought everyone just called her grandma!" Inuyasha exclaimed shaking himself out of his disbelief.

"And I think you're trying to skirt my attention from the current situation," Sesshomaru purred stepping closer to Inuyasha and into his personal bubble.

"You look stunning," he breathed reaching his hand out to caress Inuyasha's cheek the blush that stained his cheeks was redder because of the rouge.

"Y-Yeah well _someone _took my clothes and it was either this or a bath towel," Inuyasha grouched leaning into the gentle touch, "But did she have to put makeup on me?? Now I look like you! All girly and shit."

"Ah hell you've gone and ruined it," Sesshomaru muttered bending his head at the neck till Inuyasha only had the top of his skull in his field of vision and let it hang.

" Wha-What! I ruined what??" Inuyasha asked bewildered.

"You looked all elegant and sweet before when you weren't talking then that colorful vocabulary of yours just had to show up and ruin everything. But anyways I haven't seen you all morning and you look ravishing I think I'll take a lunch break in our bed chambers."

Inuyasha wrapped his silk covered arms around Sesshomaru's neck pulling himself flush against his mates chest. That didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Just do me one favor would ya?" Inuyasha whispered against his neck.

"And what would that be mate?"

"Just wake me up before you leave please."

Sesshomaru just laughed for the millionth time that day picked up Inuyasha bridal style and proceeded carrying him to their bedroom.

So his brother had missed him this morning? He would remedy that soon enough.

* * *

Another update and at 1:30 something in the morning too. Gods I'm tired been up all day reading

Okay so you learned some new fun facts about grandma! (crowd cheers)Her name is Chinatsu and it means a thousand summers. And introducing a new character Satoshi you'll learn more about him in upcoming chapters. Lemon in the begging of the next chapter?? I should haven't had one in (gasp) like the last three or four chapters. Way over due for one. Soooo tired see you all in (passes out on the keyboard)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**Sorry for the long wait haven't been able to think how I should make the chapter. I've really been putting most of my time in writing the sequel even though Sweet Tooth is far from over now. I've developed a plot and everything even have the prologue and first chapter written down. It's crazy but oh well here it is.**

* * *

'Sweet Kami-sama that was incredible!' Inuyasha thought turning his head and watching the slight rise and fall of his lover's chest. It was amazing how Sesshomaru's countenance could look so sweet and innocent in slumber. When what they had been doing not thirty minutes ago was _sooooooo_ not innocent. Inuyasha's face flamed at the memory.

_:: Flashback::_

Warm hands holding his face still while rough lips tore through the weak barrier that was his lips and a soft slick tongue plundered his mouth.

_A groan. _

Was that from Inuyasha or the one who instigated this attack? Hands at his waist tearing at the tie around it but were careful enough not to rip the delicate fabric. A swishing sound was heard and a few tugs later the entire gown was off. The expensive silk fabric pooled at his feet. What had taken their grandmother an hour to get on the hanyo, had taken Sesshomaru a mere seconds to get off.

Cold air hit Inuyasha and he wraps his arms around his chest

_A whisper._

"Beautiful." The hanyo blushes and turns his face to the side. A hand on his chin turns it back to meet passion filled ocher eyes. 

_A whimper. _

The hand trails to Inuyasha's neck brushing over

The mark there then travels to his collarbone then lower to brush over a dusky nipple. Inuyasha is trembling now Sesshomaru's hand traveling lower. Rubbing lovingly across his slightly distended belly before dipping lower still.

_A gasp. _Inuyasha lets out a shocked gasp as Sesshomaru's cool hand touches him _there. _Inuyasha's knees are getting weaker and he's trembling harder at each delicate pass over his engorged sex. Not an all out grasp yet and it's driving the hanyo crazy!

_A cry of desperation._

"Please…" Inuyasha whimpers grasping the front of his brothers' kimono. Inuyasha takes off the bone armor that Sesshomaru wears and sets it aside. Sesshomaru's hand still scatting across Inuyasha's body.

"Nng…aniki," Inuyasha wraps his arms around Sesshomaru's neck moving the daiyokais' hair out of the way and bites the sensitive lobe of Sesshomaru's ear.

"It's not fair… your clothes are still on," Inuyasha whispers huskily.

_A push._

Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha but phases out from before the falling hanyo's eyes then is right beside him again gently bringing him to the floor before a roaring fireplace then leans over and straddles his little hanyo's legs. Inuyasha stares up at his brother reaching his arms up and wrapping them around Sesshomaru's waist, carefully untying the intricate obi his brother favorites. Sighing happily when the liquid like material gives way and slides off. Some of Sesshomaru's kimono slips open bearing a milky white shoulder to Inuyasha and he can't help but have a taste…

_A complete loss of control._

Sesshomaru pulls Inuyasha by his sleek ponytail away from his shoulder staring at the hanyo's lips ruby from the blood he drew from making the love bite.

"Sorry I wanted-- no needed a taste," the hanyo says somewhat bashfully looking away into the fire watching the flames dance and wandering what Sesshomaru will do next.

_Surprise._

Sesshomaru tilts the hanyo's face towards his and kisses Inuyasha full on the lips. Gently massaging his lips against his younger brothers' his tongue swiping any and all traces of his blood left behind. Melting into the kiss Inuyasha gives into the one above him and Sesshomaru gladly takes what is offered dipping his long yokai tongue in and out of his brother's pliant mouth imitating what other parts of him would soon be doing. Inuyasha whimpers and desperately grabs onto the side of Sesshomaru's kimono and slips it off. Happy that he succeed in doing away with his brothers shirt now if only Sesshomaru would give him some wriggle room he could get rid of the pants and then it was all a matter of enticing his brother enough to just take him and be done with this tortuous thing called foreplay! Reaching up Inuyasha barriers his fingers of his left hand in Sesshomaru's silky hair and placing his right hand behind his brothers neck he tilts his head to the side effectively breaking the heated kiss and arches his body flush against his brothers feeling the warm hardness of Sesshomaru. The seemingly unaffectable yokai grabs Inuyasha's hips and pushes himself closer. The poor little hanyo couldn't take it anymore his body cryingout for his powerful dominant to take him Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's hips pushing the damned pants off with his feet gasping as bare skin finally touched bare skin.

_Completion at last!_

The somewhat controlled façade that Sesshomaru had been sporting had finally cracked and splintered into fine icy shards to be melted away by Inuyasha's passion. The sneaky hanyo had somehow gotten his pants off without him realizing and now Inuyasha was trying to impale himself onto Sesshomaru. If he wasn't careful Inuyasha was going to hurt himself. Moving his arms from near Inuyasha's head Sesshomaru figured it would take two hands to still his eager hanyo and wrapped them around Inuyasha hips.

"Inuyasha calm down.." Sesshomaru grunted," you'll hurt yourself!"

"No! You've been playing me like a finely tuned instrument and now you're so close to taking me but you're still teasing!!" Inuyasha let his hands fall over his head and bared his neck throwing all the submissive cards at his brother even going so far as to whimpering.

"Onegai… Sesshomaru niisan…"he whispered tears of utter frustration stinging his eyes.

Leaning forward Sesshomaru brushed his nose against Inuyasha's leaned his forehead against his young lovers. Grinding and rolling his hips foreword in a circular motion Sesshomaru lubricated his brother as much as he could with the precum dripping from the tip of his cock. Figuring that using his fingers would take too long for the impatient hanyo. Dipping foreword he tentatively pressed into Inuyasha receiving only a slight gasp from him and Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. When Sesshomaru stilled for awhile not moving an inch the legs around his waist tightened taking that as initiative to continue Sesshomaru pushed in a little more.

"Nnng..too slow," Inuyasha moaned out.

Taking a deep breath and praying to any deity that would listen that he didn't hurt his mate or his pup he snapped his hips foreword and thrust home. Gritting his teeth and cursing when the smell of blood hit his sensitive nose. Shit! He hadn't prepared Inuyasha enough! What if he'd done some real damage? What if his carelessness caused Inuyasha to miscarriage?? Hoping beyond hope that when he opened his eyes his otouto wouldn't be looking at him with hatred and pain.

"Why have you stopped?" Inuyasha asked puzzled and panting.

Sesshomaru dropped his head eyes still closed ashamed that even though he didn't know his lover was okay or not he still wanted to go through with it.

"I have hurt you…you are bleeding," Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha clasped his hands together behind his disgruntled lovers neck and gave him a little peck on his nose.

"What's a little blood between mates? Now come on and finish what you've started."

Sesshomaru looked down into Inuyasha's eyes searching for any hint of reluctance or pain. Finding none he still asked, "Are you sure?" To be on the safe side.

Inuyasha nodded his head and rolled his hips forward just to show Sesshomaru how 'sure' he was.

Successfully reassuring his disgruntled lover and throwing him over the edge of reason Sesshomaru preceded to take Inuyasha to paradise and all the reveling hanyo could think was '_Finally!'_

* * *

**Gah! This chapter didn't go at ALL the way I had planned. There really wasn't a lemon just a tease of a lemon. Sorry about that one. But I guess I'll make it up to you in later chapters? Personally I think this chapter sucks! What do ya think? Lave a review and tell me. I love 'em all weather they are short sentences or newsletters.**


	16. Revised Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Some Authors notes: So I was re-reading this chapter on word and found a few spelling mistakes that just had to be fixed so I went through it again and fixed them. That's why I'm re-posting the chapter.**

* * *

Chinatsu sat on a bench in one of the winter gardens the sweet smell of camellia and Christmas rose gently tickling her nose. It had been six months that a pregnant Inuyasha had come to stay in the Western Palace and since then he's been slowly but surely melting the icy mask of her eldest grandson Sesshomaru.

She's been noticing the goofy smiles the once stoic yokai gives Inuyasha. The look of wander and love she sees in his eyes whenever Inuyasha is in the room. It was a nice change and she was glad her little plan had been a success.

Sighing she stretched out on the concrete bench twirling a holly branch in her claws. She allowed her mind to wander back to a few weeks ago when Inuyasha's wayward friends had come calling that morning. Inuyasha had been busy studying in the library teaching the kit to read while Sesshomaru had been out patrolling with one of the generals checking on a small disturbance in one of the villages that bordered the Western Castle.

Chinatsu was walking on the ramparts of the castle with the little human girl Rin deciding weather or not to pick her up and throw her over for tagging along and disturbing her peace.

That day she had worn off white hakama like Sesshomaru's but with a pink tint to them, a rouge haori with sleeves that went past her fingers and fanned out hiding her hands. The ends of them each had the strange flower design on them like Sesshomaru's haori the pink obi she wore cinched in a knot in the front. She had let her hair out of the tight braids she usually wore them in the wind making the wavy tresses float and dance around her face. It was such a nice day that she had even gone barefoot.

From her lookout on the top of the castle she'd easily spotted the small troupe of humans and the fire-cat being stopped buy the guards at the main gate. Chinatsu jumped down floating to the ground below to get into better range for hearing. Leaving a startled Rin on the ramparts. The child was smart enough and would eventually find her way back down to the main part of the castle.

Landing the silk sleeves danced around her like ruby serpents before they settled back down at her sides. Being closer she could now make out what was being said. The little miko was yelling at the guards demanding that they let her and her friends through. Since she had nothing better to do she decided that she would do something before the miko purified the guards for not giving her her way.

"I believe I can take it from here boys," Chinatsu's lilting voice making the guards jump.

"Milady," they both said in unison bowing.

She gave a small inclination of her head to them. Then gestured to the three humans to follow her.

"Come you are the old companions of Inuyasha. We'll talk inside." She wanted to know why they were there. They had let Inuyasha go fairly easily, had they changed their minds and were coming to take him back? Chinatsu wouldn't stand for that! After finally seeing Sesshomaru smile with ease she wouldn't let them take that away from him.

Leading them into a small meeting room she decided she would find out why they were there before telling Inuyasha of the groups arrival.

Sitting on a cushion that surrounded a low table she gestured for them to sit on them as well.

"Sit relax. You must be tired from your traveling," she said taking note of the monk and taijya's frazzled appearances. The miko barely looked dishelved at all just angry.

She watched as they sat down the slayer and monk plopping into their seats barely able to cross their legs. Her eyebrow lifted when the miko remained standing. Ignoring the girl and trying to be as cordial as possible while trying to pry information from them.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked in her best grandmotherly voice.

The monk and taijya looked to the miko who shook her head.

"No thank you. We would like to see Inuyasha now though please," the miko said baring her teeth to Chinatsu in a smile that was all but pleasant.

Did this girl have a death wish? Here Chinatsu was trying to be polite and this girl was being an ass. Did she not know that Chinatsu could bisect her before either of her companions could even think to help her?

Throwing her plan of being nice and courteous out the window she narrowed her eyes and flat out refused the girl.

"No. You may not see Inuyasha," she mentally patted herself on the back when the girls face burned redder than the scarlet obi Chinatsu was wearing around her waist.

"Please excuse her milady but it has been difficult for her to adjust to not having Inuyasha around," the taijya said trying to smooth over the miko's insulting behavior.

Chinatsu folded her hands into her sleeves and leaned back on the cushion looking between the red faced Kagome, the courteous taijya and silent monk.

"Fine. You can see him but you must promise not to say anything that would possibly upset him," she sighed getting up to show them to the library.

"Thank you very much'" the monk said finally when she passed him to get to the door.

When they reached the door to the library Chinatsu slid it aside for them to walk through. Eyeing the young miko suspiciously when she made a quick jerky bow before entering. Chinatsu wasn't buying it the girl had been nothing but rude since she got here. Why now be courteous? Closing the sliding door Chinatsu stayed and listened to their conversation just to make sure nothing was said to upset Inuyasha.

"Wow Inuyasha it's only been a few weeks and you look three months pregnant!" the monk said.

"Yep yep! And his stomach keeps growing more and more each day Rin and I are afraid he's about to pop!" the little kit piped in. A thwack was not too far after the kits words then the annoying screech of his baby cries.

"Uh-wahhh! Inuyasha why'd you do that??"

"Hmphf. No reason. So why are you guys here?" Chinatsu heard the rustle of fabric signifying that they were all sitting down.

"Well Inuyasha as you know before you left we've been searching for the rest of the jewel fragments," the miko said in hushed tones. Ha! Like Chinatsu and every other demon wouldn't be able to hear that. Nice try though.

"Yeah so? Have you found any?"

"That's just it!" The miko yelled, "I've been sensing them but when we get to the place and fight the demon or whatever that has it and I go to retrieve it the fragment just disappears!"

"What do you mean disappears?" Inuyasha asked his voice sounding wary.

"Like I see the pink glow that signifies that the shard is there then it just vanishes!"

"We even cut into the flesh of a few demons to make sure it wasn't just Kagome's sight failing us," this from the monk a thump was heard after this. Chinatsu figured the miko threw a pillow at him.

"At first we thought it was Naraku," he said obviously recovered from being attacked with a pillow.

"But Naraku's dead! And even when he was alive he didn't have the ability to do that or we would've lost before we had even begun," Shippo said.

Chinatsu had to give the little fox baby credit he wasn't as stupid or ignorant as his age and temperment suggested. Maybe there was hope for the kit?

"Your right it's definitely _not _Naraku. It's someone or someone's way more powerful than him. That's why we came to warn you. Oh and that Kagome was dieing to see you," the monk said. Another thump was heard.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. Pregnant but fine."

"Yeah. We can definitely see that you are doing more than fine. I think that not all that weight is from carrying the baby," the taijya said good-naturedly poking fun at Inuyasha.

They all shared a hearty laugh ad Chinatsu walked away finally giving them their privacy. They talked and bantered with each other the rest of the day staying much longer that Inuyasha or Chinatsu expected.

Two days had gone by and Sesshomaru had come home to a house full of Inuyasha's friends. Who now that the demon lord was there seemed determined to stay _longer. _And before she knew it two weeks had passed and here was Chinatsu in the gardens trying to get away from the overly busy (not to mention noisy) castle. The two females kept fawning over Inuyasha and that miko Kagome found it prudent to follow Inuyasha everywhere.

But what Kagome said about the jewel shards disappearing kept bugging her. She had a hunch of who was doing it but since she was so far away and didn't have her mirrors there was no way of knowing for sure. Gods she hopes her hunch is right or Kami-sama help us all.

Whew finally done! Hope you all liked this chapter and the wait is over next chapter Inu has the kids. Well I'm hoping I want to hurry up and finish this so I can really start working on the sequel. Well anyways TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pregnancy. No body told him it was going to be this bad! Waddling around with what felt like you swallowed a melon the size of Mt. Fuji, well maybe not that big but damn near close enough! He was ready for the damn thing to come out, hell he felt like he was going to pop any day now. Also no one told him about the complete lack of control he had over his emotions. One minute he was the happiest hanyo on the planet thinking about how wonderful Sesshomaru was and the life he was about to bring into the world, then the next thing he knew he was sobbing buckets for no reason at all! The only good thing about it all was that this completely freaked Sesshomaru out and a flustered Sesshomaru made the fluctuating emotions worth it. Watching the once emotionless and flawless Ice Prince run around trying to console the inconsolable hanyo.

The past few months had left bags under Sesshomaru's eyes from all the times Inuyasha had randomly threw him out of their chambers the daiyokai refusing to be far from Inuyasha's side camped out in front of the alabaster door.

Inuyasha had also noticed the lack of the familiar luster to his brother's hair and had also noticed random parts of it starting to stick out, the rebellious strands refusing to go back to their proper place. Dare Inuyasha say his perfect brother was starting to develop bed head? Even after their random wild bouts of sex did that hair stay obediently in place and tangle free. Speaking of sex, Inuyasha couldn't seem to get enough of it. Whenever he could he'd find some way of making Sesshomaru jump him, of course he'd literally kick the daiyokai out of the bed or off him when they were through, always surprising him and Inuyasha would've never taken his brother for having such a colorful vocabulary.

Each time Sesshomaru was taken by surprise whenever Inuyasha would buck him off, Sesshomaru's limbs flailing to keep himself from loosing balance but he'd always end up falling flat on his ass cursing the hanyo and his sexual appetite but always coming back for more.

Inuyasha was starting to think he was bonded to a masochist and what was worse Inuyasha couldn't help but find humor in all of this. Great! He was the sadist to his mates newly developed masochistic tendencies.

It was the bastards' own fault though, if only he didn't make it so damn funny looking like a tight ass all the time. Still sticking to his strict schedule even though it was nearly killing him to do so _and_ watch Inuyasha's every move.

That's where Kagome and Sango came in. Inuyasha hadn't believed it at first but the girls and his wily mate had a little temporary truce going on. Whenever Sesshomaru had urgent business elsewhere that he absolutely could not skip out on Kagome and Sango took his place as Inuyasha's watch dogs, and boy did those girls give new meaning to the word "hounded." Those bitches followed him everywhere and he meant _everywhere! _He couldn't even take a piss without them waiting at the damn door, "Just in case he needed help", they said. Why would he need help taking a piss?? And if they asked him one more time what he was going to name the pup he would flip!

Another thing that made him want to strangle everyone to death was the fact that he was too big to wear haori and hakama anymore. After that little stunt with Sesshomaru's mothers' kimono Chinatsu had taken it upon herself to completely redress the hanyo! He didn't mind that he had to wear yukata all the time it was the utter girlyness of them! The last one Chinatsu picked was a powder blue one with shale pink sakura blossoms embroidered all around it. As if that was bad enough she and the girls had taken to playing in his hair whenever he had his lucid periods and would let them. Rin helping them braid flowers and ribbons throughout his hair, between the four of them he would always come out with some weird nest like hairstyle.

Today was different though somehow they'd all managed to agree and his hair came out nice and neat for once. The newly brushed and detangled hair had plaits starting at his temples going upwards then piling up on his head in between his puppy ears all the plaits held together with white and red roses come hairpins matching the red and white silk yukata he was currently wearing. He even let them put rouge on his cheeks and kohl around his eyes.

Tonight was a special occasion and he might as well be dressed like his role, the submissive. In just a few hours he would be displayed out in the great hall and all that were loyal to Sesshomaru the current Inu no Taisio, would be there to witness the birth of the first heir in over eight hundred summers. When the waxing crescent moon finally reached its zenith Sesshomaru would kneel between his spread legs and catch his pup.

It was a highly ceremonious ritual and was only for the birthing of the first born. Having all who claimed loyal to Sesshomaru would also pledge allegiance to his first born son or daughter, by coming up to Inuyasha where he sat on a raised platform, to place a small offering at his feet, usually an onion bun or rice balls (for him to eat later) in well wishes to the bearer and a sin for him to regain his strength quickly to bear more strong healthy children to the West.

The tea the healer gave him an hour ago; to help speed up the process was all ready making him feel too full his stomach starting to harden as contractions started. To get his mind off of the sharp pain he looked in the vanity mirror he was sitting in front of all the unruly tangles were finally tame and his hair shone brightly, luminescent in the soft candle light. The white rose almost blending in with his hair the red sticking out like droplets of blood. Kagome walked in front of him temporarily blocking his image, with something in her hand telling him to pucker his lips. He did so reluctantly and watched her slide some cool, smooth almost sticky stuff on his lips when she moved and he looked into the mirror again it made his lips shinier and a little bigger. He was really surprised by her enthusiasm at helping him prepare for the ceremony. When Chinatsu had announced it at dinner one night Inuyasha and Kagome had vehemently protested against it. He didn't want to be spread out for all and sundry to see him but ended up changing his mind when Sesshomaru said it would be an honor for all those people lord, lady and commoner alike to witness the birth of the first born. Not to mention it was a big deal since they weren't bonded properly and this would show that the pup was indeed Sesshomaru's. After that Inuyasha had given in and gone with the flow but Kagome was still against it saying that it was unsanitary and barbaric but, he figured not being a part of an integral part of his life started eating away at her so she eventually changed her mind.

Now she easily helped Chinatsu, Rin and Sango finish touching up his hair, he didn't know why it mattered so much it was just going to get messed up anyways, Kagome even found some red enamel and painted every other claw red. When that was done they all helped him up off the cushion, sitting down and having the pup low on his hips making it difficult without help. He felt the child's' urgency to get out, he felt just as urgent to get it to have it out.

XXx

Sesshomaru watched from his place at the front of the hall with his usual stony expression while the visiting lords and their mates piled in sitting upon the purple cushions with gold fringe talking and chattering away. Sesshomaru was standing on the raised platform where Inuyasha would soon be laying. The platform looking more like an alter than anything else between him and Rin who had placed all kinds of flowers and fabric on it, and he with the twelve white candles he lit earlier that morning six on each side and one green one at the top asking Kami to purify the space and for Inuyasha to have a safe child birth. It may not look like it but he was nervous, terrified for Inuyasha and the pup. Throughout the pregnancy he had been reading about male pregnancies and births and what he found was disturbing to say the least.

One leather bound book he read said that most demons would miscarry within the first few months and if the pup made it to term the birth canal would be too small and not be able to easily pass the fetus. That wasn't all he read the myriad of things that could happen during child birth was enough to horrify him; the umbilical cord could get stuck around the pups neck suffocating it, a breached birth (the pup coming out feet first) suffocating if they didn't get it out fast enough, still born the pup being born dead. If all went well with the pup something could happen to Inuyasha, loosing too much blood, being torn. It all helped to make him increasingly more nervous and not want to leave his brothers side.

Lost in his morbid thoughts he didn't notice Lord Satoshi and his mate Mana-hime come up and place lilies on the place Inuyasha would soon be occupying, and almost jumped when Satoshi clapped him on his shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru what a wonderful night this is for you you're about to be a daddy and I can't help but be worried about that stern crease in your eyebrow," Lord Satoshi said his hand mowing from Sesshomaru's shoulder to clap forearms with the young lord.

"Old friend," Sesshomaru sighed tiredly," Because we have known each other so long I tell you what is bothering me."

Satoshi nodded watching as Sesshomaru wearily rubbed his eyes.

"I am nervous. This is the first time either of us has done this and there is so much risk involved," Sesshomaru finished looking like a lost cub to Satoshi.

"Well I guess you should of thought about that when you had him under you," Satoshi said waggling his eyebrows.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed gold crackling in annoyance.

"This is no time for your jokes Satoshi. Be serious."

"Okay okay. Just take it easy. It'll be fine-" Satoshi was cut off by a loud crash of a gong.

"Just take it easy and you'll do fine," he said over his shoulder going back to his seat.

Movement in the hall stopped and everyone settled down on their cushions turning to the stone doors, there was an air of anticipation in the room since on one had really seen Inuyasha except for Satoshi and most of them thought he was a she, they were in for a big surprise.

The doors opened and Sesshomaru sucked in a shocked breath. There Inuyasha was glowing with the ethereal light that most pregnant women seemed to have his hair done up in tight plaits piled in a messy bun behind his dog ears what looked like flowers holding it in place. The deep red yukata he wore had white rose pattern sown on the collar and a picture of a white rose in full bloom at the hem in contrast with his pale pink skin.

Chinatsu and Kagome stood on either side of him dressed in equally stunning kimono but they looked drab compared to Inuyasha.

The doors closed behind them and the three of them started walking down the line between the seated yokai and humans.

Inuyasha focused on his breathing the room sniffling and too quiet everyone watching his every move. He was sure they could all hear his heart thundering in his chest.

He held a hand on his stomach eyes down cast playing the part of the perfect submissive. As he got closer and closer to the raised dais a contraction ripped through him and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Kagome held onto his arm to stabilize him while his legs turned to jelly for a moment then continued walking carefully trying his hardest not to jar the pup anymore than he needed to.

When they reached Sesshomaru and the raised platform Chinatsu and Kagome broke off from his side to go to their seats. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome put Shippo in her lap and take Rin's hand into hers. Inuyasha remembered Kagome saying something about not wanting the children be present but Sesshomaru had countered with Shippo was a demon and Rin was apart of his household practically his daughter and needed to be there. That had shut up Kagome and she hadn't brought up the subject again but Inuyasha knew it still bothered her.

Inuyasha lifted his eyes meeting the worried gold of his brothers'. Sesshomaru reached out and took Inuyasha's in his helping him step up onto the platform watching as Inuyasha propped himself up on the pillows.

Sesshomaru refused to let go of Inuyasha's hand while he knelt in between Inuyasha's spread legs. Sesshomaru parted the fabric of the yukata watching fascinated as another contraction hit and Inuyasha's stomach trembled. The grip on his hand tightened while Inuyasha breathed through his nose waiting for the contraction to pass. Inuyasha wanted to start pushing but he had to wait until Sesshomaru said he could. Sesshomaru reached in between Inuyasha's legs feeling around his entrance, his mate letting out a little yelp of surprise at his sudden intrusion. He felt that Inuyasha was dilated fully taking breathed in deeply and started to sing, each note centered on his pup telling it that it was time to leave the safe haven of its mothers body and how much Sesshomaru was looking forward to their meeting soon.

Inuyasha cried out when his body started pushing on its own he was too much in pain to his mates singing and gripped Sesshomaru's hand tighter with each involuntary push.

Sesshomaru held fast to Inuyasha's hand while manipulating his voice to where it would calm Inuyasha's frazzled nerves and ease the pup out easier. His energy starting to wane when finally he heard a squish sound and looked down to see a tiny white head poking out Inuyasha a few more notes and the child's whole head was out white instead of silver hair plastered to it's tiny skull. Sesshomaru focused all his energy for here was the tricky part Inuyasha had to sing with him so they both would bon with the baby

"Inuyasha… Sesshomaru whispered I need you to sing to our pup just expelling it out will not do."

Inuyasha weakly nodded his head and started singing a lullaby his mother had sung to him on countless nights his voice surprisingly steady and clear.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked on in disbelief at the two singing yokai their voices sweet and making even them feel comforted. Kagome and Miroku with their spiritual powers were able to see the gold light outlining the couple and a faint bronze peeking out around Inuyasha's entrance.

'_What is that?' _Kagome thought then blushed when she realized where she was looking.

Now all Inuyasha felt was a small sting and pressure down there when the pup's shoulders were finally pushed out and Sesshomaru caught it as it popped the rest of the way out and cut the umbilical cord.

Baby wails could be heard throughout the hall as Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha between his puppy ears.

"Inuyasha we have a son," he said emotion making his voice crack. He looked down at the little squirming puppy in his arms. Eyes closed tiny fists flying in the air he was still covered in the mess of childbirth that Inuyasha would soon clean off. Instead of the traditional silver hair the pup had white hair and pointed ears instead of puppy ears no marks on his face yet. The baby could almost pass for human if it weren't for the pointed ears and claws but the child was definitely his. Sesshomaru stood to show off his son and new heir to the people Inuyasha screamed…

* * *

Ooooo what's gonna happen next?

This chapter I think is one of the longest chapters in the whole story. I got the idea for having Inuyasha give birth in front of every one from hentai18ancilla from her story Arms Amortia. The singing thing…I have no idea where I got that from it just popped in my head. At the begging is all the background stuff going on with Inuyasha before the birth because I felt I haven't really talked about it much. I've got chapter 18 written a little bit and will probably get it done this week and post next Saturday or Friday.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Sesshomaru's head whipped down to Inuyasha's writhing body, puzzled as to what could be causing his mate so much pain.

"Sess-Sessh there's another one!" Inuyasha whimpered out barely able to catch his breath. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he quickly swathed his son in his navy blue kimono before placing him aside before kneeling back between Inuyasha's thighs. He was a little worried there was blood everywhere, too much blood. Hiding his discomfort behind his usual stoic mask he reached into himself to find that quiet place, the calm in his swirling storm of panicked emotions. If he lost his head now it could cost him his unborn pup or worse Inuyasha. Taking another stabilizing breath for good measure he placed his hands on Inuyasha's stomach and started to sing, but he felt something was very wrong. He couldn't feel that butterfly wings brush up against his mind like he did with the first pup…

Sensing and seeing that something was clearly wrong Chinatsu and Satoshi got up and were immediately at Sesshomaru's side. "What is wrong young lord?" Satoshi asked gently trying not to break Sesshomaru's concentration. "There is another little one," Chinatsu answered watching worriedly as Inuyasha struggled to push, pain etched on his young face. 

After a few more futile attempts at coaxing the pup out with his voice Sesshomaru's eyes opened and acknowledged the two ancient yokai beside him.

"The pup's aura is faint but it is definitely there. Something is weakening it further though I'm not sure what it is." Sesshomaru told them.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kagome and the others were suddenly crowding around them. Sesshomaru thought for a moment but there was nothing he could think of that would help Inuyasha. He felt so helpless!

"Inuyasha try to push," Sango said in a soft voice trying to comfort the hanyo.

"I-I am! It hurts so much," he whimpered.

"This isn't good. He shouldn't be loosing so much blood," Chinatsu pointed to the large puddle that had accumulated under Inuyasha and had spread to stain Sesshomaru's once pristine white hakama.

"All he's doing is making himself bleed more. Pushing isn't helping at all," Satoshi said ripping off his own kimono ready to help in anyway he could.

"I think I know a way we could help Inuyasha," Kagome said biting her lip nervously.

"Well out with it ningen!" Sesshomaru all but snapped when Inuyasha let out another pitiful whimper.

"You are so not going to like it though."

"It doesn't matter just tell us or I'm afraid my grandson will snap,"

Chinatsu was getting tired of the girls stalling.

"Where I'm from we call it a C-section and it would involve cutting Inuyasha's stomach open and taking out the baby out that way," Kagome said in a whoosh of air, her tongue tripping over her hurried words.

" No one is cutting anyone open especially not me!" Inuyasha managed to grit out. There was no way in _Hell_ they were cutting him open!

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha his mate determined to push their pup out even if it killed him, which it more than likely would if he tried.

"Inuyasha it is the only way," Sesshomaru said rubbing his thumb over the crease between Inuyasha's eyebrows.

Every one cringed when suddenly the little one started wailing.

"Quickly you must make a decision! They are twins and the little one can feel his sibling dieing!" Chinatsu yelled going over to pick up the swaddled babe and gently she started bouncing him in her arms.

Right. Sesshomaru had decided. They would try this "c-section" thing but he was the one who would do it. No one else would cut Inuyasha…

Turning to the others he told them what he needed.

"Hurry go get anything that we can use. Needle and thread if you can find it and lots of towels and hot water." He said to Miroku and Sango who left before he could finish.

"Milord the strong smell of blood is making the guests a bit edgy," A guard said feeling a little uneasy himself.

"Take them all out to the courtyard so they can get some fresh air," Sesshomaru said dismissing the guard and quickly turning back to Inuyasha.

Seeing that they seriously were going to cut him open Inuyasha started to thrash about wildly trying to kick Sesshomaru away from him, but Sesshomaru was quicker and caught his ankles.

"Satoshi hold him down by the shoulders," Sesshomaru ordered. When Satoshi nodded to him that he had Inuyasha in a secure grip Sesshomaru moved to make the first incision down Inuyasha's swollen stomach, wincing when he briefly met Inuyasha's gaze and the hate filled glare full of mental daggers that Inuyasha was flinging at him.

Kagome watched feeling something akin to fascinated horror while Sesshomaru cut a perfect vertical line from the top of Inuyasha's baby filled belly all the way to his navel. Bile swiftly crawled up her throat when the perfect incision started to well over with blood, she almost screamed when Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his neck went limp. Even though she would feel extremely guilty later, she had to leave or she would throw up.

Getting up from her kneeling position on the floor she briskly walked almost ran to the side entrance, passing Sango and Miroku whose arms were filled with the items Sesshomaru had bid them to get and then some.

If the situation weren't so dire Chinatsu would have laughed at the girls weakness. She was extremely glad Sesshomaru and Inuyasha clicked so well now, she was afraid that if Inuyasha had really set his sights on the young girl he would have been sorely disappointed.

She sighed looking at the absolute concentration on her eldest grandsons face, his bare flawless chest splattered here and there with the blood of his beloved. Then her gaze moved to the gurgling baby in her arms who was completely oblivious to the turmoil his parents were going through.

The pup's eyes were still closed and he was only a few hours old but all ready the white haired baby had snuggled his way into a special part of her heart. It would be a shame if Inuyasha didn't live to see this child grow up…

Miroku was surprised to see Kagome leave Inuyasha. He had always thought nothing would make her leave the heart wrenching hanyo's side, but maybe seeing him being cut open was enough to make even her unwavering devotion waver a bit, he really couldn't blame her. He was feeling a little queasy himself watching Sesshomaru make the last careful incision across Inuyasha's stomach, pull back the skin and stick his hand in. He all but felt himself turn green but he stayed kneeling where he was sticking the towel he had been using to blot up as much of Inuyasha's blood as he could before wringing it out in one of the pails of hot water they had brought back with them.

One pail they all ready used to clean off the first pup, since Inuyasha didn't look like he'd be up to it for a while, and it had surprised him to see that after Chinatsu washed him off the pup's hair sprung out down to his little shoulders and faint jagged purple markings started to show up on his biceps and thighs. Even thought the little one looked a lot like Sesshomaru the markings showed that this kid also had some Inuyasha in him. He couldn't help but wander what the pup's eyes would look like even though they wouldn't open up for another six weeks.

Miroku turned back around to go back to blotting up Inuyasha's blood not realizing he had been lost in his thoughts for a while. The breath catching in his throat at the sight of Sesshomaru holding what looked like was the second twin gently licking the mess of childbirth off it with his insanely long tongue. The sight looked strangely erotic and paternal.

When Sesshomaru was done curly midnight black hair started to grow and fell in soft ringlets around the child's face, looking as downy and soft as a raven's wing. He saw that the pup was paler than Sesshomaru, probably due to the umbilical cord being wrapped around its tiny neck, and that it was a she. The little girls claws pointy and sharp on her fingers and toes but completely harmless as they rested at her sides, while her father unraveled the now harmless umbilical cord from around her throat.

She had no markings except for a shimmery purple star around her belly button.

"Umeko…" he heard Sesshomaru whisper. Everyone gasped as her eyes opened, brilliant yellow just like her parents, wide and spell binding her eyes alone capturing the hearts of everyone in the room.

She stared up at her father before wrapping her tiny fist around one of his fingers and began to suck on it.

'_Uh oh…Inuyasha better wake up quick! Who's gonna feed these kids?' _

* * *

**Wow this was a quick update. On Tuesday I went on a writing binge. I started writing when I got home and didn't stop until around ten o'clock. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Wow 300!**

**By the way if anyone wants to know Umeko means plum blossom child.**

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**Warning**: Okay some of you guys are going to hate me. There is some _slight_ shojo-ai in here between Kagome and Sango when I say slight I really mean it. It's a teeny tiny bit, like maybe a paragraph but nothing hard-core, only because I felt it was sort of needed. You'll figure it out why once you read, hopefully.

For those of you who don't know what shojo-ai is go wikipedia it then come back.

* * *

After Sesshomaru had taken Umeko out of Inuyasha Sango immediately went to work sewing the hanyo back up and placing a healing salve and disinfectant across the stitches. After that they all cleaned up. Sesshomaru gently picked up Inuyasha never letting Umeko go and walked out to his chambers, Chinatsu with the other twin, not far behind them. 

They left the male unnamed because Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to name him- even so they all had started calling him White Puppy because of his snow white instead of silver hair. Sango was a little worried that Kagome left and had yet to come back, left the rest of the cleaning to Miroku, Satoshi and Satoshi's mate Mana-hime, who walked in a few minutes ago, to go look for her friend.

Sesshomaru had Chinatsu open the spelled alabaster stone doors to his and Inuyasha's rooms, since his arms were currently filled with his giggling daughter playing with the strands of silver hair that fell over his chest and an unconscious mate.

Once the door opened for them Sesshomaru brushed past Chinatsu walking briskly inside placing his mate gently on their raised bed still possessively holding Umeko. Sitting on the bed, Sesshomaru balanced Umeko on his legs while he pulled the covers over Inuyasha. Chinatsu walked up and carefully placed the little White Puppy on Inuyasha's chest.

The little pup sniffed around Inuyasha's chin before licking it and whimpering at his unresponsive mother.

"I'll see if I can find some clothes for them", Chinatsu said morosely looking at her unconscious grandson.

Sesshomaru only nodded his head to her retreating form. Turning back to Inuyasha he placed Umeko down on the bed then took the other pup off of Inuyasha's chest placing him on the bed next to his little sister.

Getting more comfortable on the bed he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, watching a naked Umeko sniff at and around the still swaddled pup that had managed to get an arm free and swipe at the intruder of his personal space.

He let out a light chuckle when the pup got Umeko across the nose her face wrinkled up before she swiped him back. Sesshomaru settled more comfortably on the bed watching over his family, the guests and other duties could be taken care of in the morning.

Hopefully Inuyasha would have awakened by then…

Sango didn't have to look far for her friend. Finding Kagome huddled in a corner not too far from the great hall where Inuyasha's pup's births had taken place.

Kagome's knees were lifted to her chest, arms wrapped around them her head resting in her arms. Getting closer Sango could see that the girl's shoulders were shaking.

Kneeling by Kagome Sango wrapped her own arms around her distraught friend, stroking Kagome's hair in soothing pats.

"Is he okay?" Sango heard Kagome ask wetly her head still buried under her arms.

Sighing Sango opted to tell her friend the truth.

"We are not sure yet. Inuyasha lost a lot of blood and hasn't wakened back up yet. We won't know anything really until morning."

Sango heard Kagome let out a sob. She lifted Kagome's head to look at her. Sango's heart broke for her friend as a fresh wave of tears fell down Kagome's all ready tear stained cheeks.

Slowly leaning forward Sango kissed Kagome's tears away wrapping her arms tighter around the girl giving her a squeeze.

"It'll be all right. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Chinatsu didn't seem all that worried. If Inuyasha truly was in danger they could've easily sensed it," she soothed now rubbing small circles around Kagome's back.

"I know but I shouldn't have left him alone like that!" Kagome sobbed clinging to Sango both shocked and grateful for the intimate contact.

"Shh-shh. Kagome you didn't leave him alone he had Sesshomaru, Miroku and me. Stop worrying yourself he will forgive you," Sango said placing Kagome's chin in her hands the taijya staring into the miko's sad chocolate eyes.

She couldn't take the utter self-loathing she saw there.

Leaning forward she gently placed a soft chaste kiss on Kagome's lips startled when Kagome leaned into it sighing into Sango's mouth taking the offered comfort. Pulling back Sango watched Kagome's cheeks pink as the girl looked away from her not meeting her eyes.

"Feeling better?" Sango asked mischievously.

Kagome nodded her head still not looking at Sango cheeks still pink.

"Good because I'm hungry and that food smells wonderful." Sango said seemingly not making anything of the kiss they just shared even though her heart was pounding in her ears. Standing she held her hand out for Kagome to take.

After a few moments of staring at Sango's offered hand and wandering about Sango's nonchalance Kagome finally placed her softer hand in the taijya's rougher one.

Sango wrapped her hand around Kagome's her thumb unconsciously brushing against the other girls' knuckles while she pulled Kagome her to her feet. They turned and walked hand in hand to the gardens where the smell of food beckoned them.

Later that evening Inuyasha awoke to the sound of whimpering and humming. Blinking his eyes focused on a shirtless Sesshomaru walking back and forth in front of their bed humming to a purple silk wrapped bundle with black curly hair. Realizing that must be his other pup he tried to sit up but a white mass tangled in his hair and a sharp pain in his stomach kept him from rising all the way.

The white thing whimpered and a little pale hand clutched onto the red yukata he was still wearing from earlier.

Inuyasha groaned at the pain in his stomach flopping back down on the soft bed. Sesshomaru stopped walking, hearing the mattress springs squeak and turned to the bed where his other pup was whimpering pitifully.

Walking up to the bed he placed a now sleep Umeko in his other arm and caressed some of the messy fringe of Inuyasha's bangs making the hanyo's eyes dart open and stare up at Sesshomaru and the purple silk wrapped bundle that Sesshomaru held to his heart with utmost care and out of character gentleness.

"So you are awake now?" Sesshomaru asked letting a broad grin split his face in two as he watched the male pup struggle onto Inuyasha's chest. The hanyo looked down at the white head in amazement.

"Oi runt! What do you want?" Inuyasha asked the snuffling babe.

"He's hungry mate, you have to feed him," Sesshomaru said drolly.

Inuyasha gaped at him.

"Well I don't exactly have breasts full of milk to feed him with." Inuyasha retorted putting his hands to his flat chest for emphasis.

Sesshomaru's face screwed up, his upper lip curled in disgust as he made a very un-Sesshomaru sound.

"Yech! They don't drink milk Inuyasha only ningen and animals drink milk. We are yokai our offspring get their nourishment from their parents blood."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a little 'O' shape.

Sitting up gently, this time aware of his still sore stomach-he still was a little pissed at Sesshomaru for having Satoshi hold him down while he cut him open- picked up the little male and cradled the pup to his chest.

"So why didn't you feed him?" Inuyasha asked as best he could with his finger in his mouth trying to make a little pin prick on his index finger with a sharp fang for his pup to drink from. When he broke the skin he placed the finger in the pup's mouth who greedily lapped at the puncture wound.

"Poor puppy is hungry," Inuyasha cooed.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed careful of jostling Umeko while he watched the little White Puppy feed.

"He wouldn't let me pick him up. Every time I tried to pry his little claws out of your hair he'd screw up his face and start whimpering. So I just let him be hoping his distress would tug on your instincts and wake you up. "Sesshomaru said, playfully running a claw down the bridge of his sons nose while he explained their sons' attachment to his 'mother' to Inuyasha.

They both laughed when the pups' eyes crossed trying to follow his claw.

"Gods I can't believe there were two! No wander I was so big. What's the other ones name?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru bent his head down to nuzzle his daughters' stomach making the pup yawn and turn over on her side.

"Umeko" he sighed reverently already in love with his little bundle of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru straightened to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek.

Pulling his finger from the now sleep White puppy in his lap, Inuyasha lifted his hand to keep Sesshomaru's head there. Eyes closed they rubbed their noses together. Inuyasha slit his eyes open and kissed his brother on the nose.

"I love you Sessh," he whispered stroking the daiyokai's stripped cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at his brothers heartfelt confession whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear it.

Warmth started in his chest as the words he thought he'd never hear from his brother were spoken at last.

After a while of Sesshomaru just staring at him wide eyed and not saying anything Inuyasha looked away sheepishly.

What did he expect? Inuyasha berated himself. His brother was a warlord and had mated him on a whim, that was a really bizarre plan carried out by some hallucinogenic strawberries their insane grandmother gave Sesshomaru.

Turning away Inuyasha felt the familiar sting of unshed tears burning behind his eyes. Cursing he laid down on the bed wrapping his arms around his slumbering son.

He would not cry!

So what if Sesshomaru didn't return his feelings? He still had his children-well child, Sesshomaru was pretty possessive over Umeko and Inuyasha hadn't held her once.

Dammit!

He thought he'd be done with this over emotional shit once the pregnancy was over.

Closing his eyes he couldn't help it as a single tear escaped from the confines of closed lids to slide down his cheek.

Sesshomaru was startled by the scent of salt in the air. Leaning down toward Inuyasha he could see that his mate was crying but trying his best to hide the shake of his shoulders as silent sobs racked his body.

Disturbed Sesshomaru started kissing and nipping at Inuyasha's neck rubbing Inuyasha's cheek against his.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha sniffed thankful he was laying on his side that covered the mark so Sesshomaru couldn't get to it.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru I'm still sore." Inuyasha said trying to bury himself under the covers," What do you care anyway?" He muttered.

"I do care for you hanyo," Sesshomaru answered lying down on the bed giving up trying to comfort his mate. Placing Umeko on his chest so he wouldn't accidentally roll over on her in his sleep.

'_Yeah, but not love.'_ Inuyasha thought dejectedly while he ran his fingers over the demon markings on his sons' face.

"At least you'll love me," he said kissing the pup on the cheek then closing his eyes for a restless sleep.

Chinatsu shook her head sadly while she watched in a small crystal hand mirror, Inuyasha cry himself to sleep.

"Sesshomaru…what have you done?" She said to the little glowing mirror in her hand.

* * *

There. 

I hope I didn't disturb anyone too bad with the shonen-ai part but then again you _are_ reading a yaoi fic about two brothers…

Whoa! Inuyasha said he loved Sessh and the bastard acted like nothing happened. Oooh I wander how this will affect their relationship.

Still haven't named the boy yet. Don't worry he has one.

Review!…please **puppy dog eyes**

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The Fall 

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a throbbing head and a mouth full of cotton. Rolling over he blinked the fogginess of sleep away while his eyes focused in on the people crowded around his bed.

He saw Chinatsu lounging in a chaise style cushioned chair. Tea in a small porcelain cup doing nothing but cooling in her hand while she stared worriedly at him. Miroku was standing near Chinatsu's chair looking just as worried as his grandmother and Kagome who was sitting up straight in her own cushioned chair Sango behind her with a hand on the nervous girls shoulder trying to give her some comfort. Kagome must've just stopped crying beacause Inuyasha could still see that her eyes were still puffy and her cheeks were still stained and tear streaked.

Inuyasha noted sadly that Sesshomaru was the only one missing from his little misfit family.

Looking down he smiled weakly at his stumbling pups crawling around in his lap, he petted them on the head. They both gurgled a little giggle then went back to crawling on unsteady arms.

He was glad Sesshomaru left Umeko with him. The way his brother acted so possessively over her he was afraid Sesshomaru would take the little girl everywhere with him.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha managed to croak out around his dry throat.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you're all right!" Kagome yelled flinging herself out of the chair to kneeling at Inuyasha's bedside.

Ignoring her for the moment he looked over at his grandmother.

Sad gold met worried rose.

"He's fine Inuyasha. Just taking care of business. Meeting the Lords and their Ladies that he wasn't able to meet with last night." Chinatsu explained placing her now freezing cup of Darjeeling on the end table before placing her manicured claws in her lap.

Inuyasha sniffed while the burning wetness of hot tears stung the back of his eyes.

He knew that his brother was the Lord of the West and all that jazz, but even so he had given birth and nearly died! Couldn't his brother have at least stayed with him till morning to make _sure_ he was still alive and hadn't died in his sleep??

What happened between them last night came back to Inuyasha. The harsh memory piercing trough his fuzzy just awakened mind.

What Sesshomaru had said well, _didn't_ say rang through Inuyasha's head like a funeral bell as realization came crashing down on him.

This love was one sided and would probably stay that way.

The way Sesshomaru reacted, his words of love might as well have fallen on deaf ears. Maybe it was better this way? Now Inuyasha wasn't an emotional crutch to Sesshomaru and thereby his non-existent love would be able to be used against him.

Even so he couldn't help the feeling of abandonment that tore through him.

Inuyasha had laid his bleeding heart out at Sesshomaru's feet and his aristocratic and cold brother just left it there to dry into the fragile husk it now felt like.

Inuyasha saw a quick flash of pity in Chinatsu's eyes and he became angry his body starting to shake from anger and pent up dark emotion.

The little White Puppy with its eyes still closed raised his head up at Inuyasha and started whimpering in distress.

Inuyasha stiffened, he couldn't think like this! He couldn't allow himself to drown in depression and self-pity.

He had pups to take care of. He wouldn't let them grow up hating him because he was too focused in self-depreciation that he never paid attention to them or played with them. He couldn't have them hate him. If they did he'd surely die.

Locking up his unreturned feelings for Sesshomaru he vowed to focus the rest of his love on the two little puppies in his lap. As long as he had them he hoped could find happiness again.

Chinatsu cleared her throat. She really felt for Inuyasha. She thought that Sesshomaru would say the love words back! From the changes she witnessed taking place with him all the facts pointed that Sesshomaru had fallen just as hard for Inuyasha as Inuyasha did him. Why hadn't he said the words back??

A lone tear managed to escape from Inuyasha's eyes that only she and the miko noticed.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, "Are you all right?" Kagome asked tentatively not sure the cause for Inuyasha to cry even if it was a little tear.

The hanyo took in a shaky breath before answering.

"I'm fine Kagome. Go and have breakfast I can hear your stomachs growling. Don't worry I am fine." He reassured her.

Sango and Miroku weren't so sure they should leave Inuyasha alone. After taking a good look at their hanyo friend they noticed he looked a little pale, more ashen and nothing like his normal peachy tan.

Still Sango went and helped Kagome to her feet and one by one they filed out the room through the servants entrance.

Chinatsu was left in the room with the distraught hanyo. Before she left like the others she placed a hand on her grandsons' shoulder.

"Dear one. I am so very sorry," she said her words getting choked a little from the unshed tears sticking to the back of her throat.

"Yeah. Me too." Inuyasha whispered.

She barely heard his words even with her acute hearing and that along with his empty stare told her just how hurt he really was.

Kami how was she going to fix this?

When Chinatsu left out of the regular entrance Inuyasha gathered up his pups and got out of bed.

And made his way to the bathing chambers still feeling a little groggy and depressed but determined.

He would wash himself and his pups then go join his friends and grandmother at breakfast. And if Sesshomaru was there too he'd do his best to hide his pain. He didn't want to have to go through the torture of enduring Sesshomaru's empty concern. Sesshomaru would only naturally be concerned for the barer of his children. And that was something he absolutely didn't need right now.

This wouldn't get him down, he'd force himself to move on. He could live without Sesshomaru's love.

He'd been living fine without it for a few hundred years. It'd just be a bit harder now since he's gotten a little taste of what it'd be like.

Oh-boy it's getting a bit angsty.

Sorry for the long wait I've been banned from the computer for a bit. I'd have posted this up sooner but fan fiction was having some troubles with the document thingy.

TCB


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Backlash

Breakfast was a subdued affair, no one talked even the children obeyed this solemn rule.

Chinatsu stared angrily at her food; the glare she wanted to direct at her thickheaded eldest grandson was wasted on the innocent rice and meat on her plate.

Sango and Kagome, though they were still uncomfortable as everyone else found a peace in the maelstrom of unspoken tense emotion by gripping each other's hands under the table flicking nervous glances at one another from time to time throughout the meal.

Miroku, who was oblivious to the girl's sudden budding romance, was just brooding into his teacup. Trying to divine his future with Sango by reading the dark tea leaves at the bottom but they were telling him to 'give it up'.

He double-checked to make sure he was reading them correctly and there it was clear as day the same 'give it up' reading.

Inuyasha just sat demurely by Sesshomaru with his head down focusing on feeding his children then taking small bites of food for himself. Not stuffing his face like he normally did.

Sesshomaru sat and ate in complete comfort of his surroundings, completely oblivious to the high tension in the air that was mostly his doing. Sesshomaru took everyone's attitudinal turn about as a good sign.

Everyone was finally quiet and well behaved he thought of this as a new and better star with his new family.

Oh how wrong he was.

Later that afternoon Sesshomaru invited Satoshi into his study to converse about economics, battle tactics and other such boring _Lordly matters_ when Chinatsu burst into his study, a

torrent of pink, crimson and white fury.

"Oh! I just cannot take this anymore!" she bellowed out into the room.

Sesshomaru just stared silently at his grandmother used to her antics. Satoshi on the other hand was so stunned that the toffee he was about to eat stopped midway on its travel to his mouth.

"If you're so bored Oba-sama. Why don't you return to your own home?" Sesshomaru said placing his own toffee back onto the blue and white china platter. For some reason his appetite always seemed to leave him when his grandmother was in a foul mood.

"I'm not bored you dimwitted idiot!" Chinatsu yelled stalking toward her grandson's desk than slapping her palms flat on the top.

Satoshi cleared his throat then excused himself taking his toffee with him, he did not want to be in the eye of one of Chinatsu's famous temper tantrums.

Sesshomaru arched a regal black brow at his grandmother who really _had_ lost it.

"You really have no idea how miserable your mate is right now do you?" Chinatsu asked looking down at her grandson for the first time in centuries since the daiyokai had been a pup of two feet.

"Excuse me?" he asked a menacing growl starting to rumble in the back of his throat at Chinatsu's audacity. How could Inuyasha not be happy?? He has two pups the whole fortress, hell the ENTIRE Western half of the continent to explore if and when he became bored with staying in the castle. It was preposterous to think the hanyo would be sad in anyway.

Chinatsu was having none of that. She'd been around alpha males most of her two thousand summers and she never took any of that growling snarling mess from any of them. Not even from her own mate.

"Do you even know that he's been moping around this castle all day with an aura of pure despondence and sorrow cloaking him that you can almost _taste_ the tears that are surely held unsteady behind his eyes!" she pressed on the growl emitting from Sesshomaru becoming louder.

"No I suppose you don't." She said straightening and putting her hand in her sleeve to retrieve a pink satin fan.

"You are a pathetic excuse of an alpha." She snorted disgustedly at her grandson, " I should just wipe his memory clean of you and let him start a new. I know just the person too." She said thoughtfully ignoring the flashing red eyes of the yokai before her tapping her fan to her chin in thought.

"You will do no such thing!" Sesshomaru snarled, fangs bared and eyes gone completely crimson.

Chinatsu stood before him unafraid looking him squarely in those red eyes.

"Then why haven't you told him?" She asked voice a whisper.

"Told him _what_?" Sesshomaru barked tired of these cryptic comments.

"Three little words Sesshomaru. That's all he needed to hear, just three little words and you denied him that!" she didn't let up she would make sure Sesshomaru felt just as confused as Inuyasha did and worse.

"And what would those words be?" Sesshomaru asked not seeing how not saying a few words could make Inuyasha fall into depression.

"I. Love. You. Last night when Inuyasha poured his heart out to you he said the words to you but you. You gave him nothing in return!" Chinatsu screamed finally loosing it with her denser than soot emotionally challenged grandson.

Sesshomaru winced at her tone than scoffed. "They are just words, a human endearment. My father did not say them to me nor my mother."

"And I'd kill my son all over again for not telling you." Chinatsu muttered. What was with the powerful males of this family? Did they not know it took more courage to tell some one you loved them than to take on your fiercest enemy??

"Plus, those 'three little words' as you say come no where near close to how I feel toward him. It seems not enough." Sesshomaru muttered looking away from his grandmother and brushing imaginary dust off his sleeves.

Chinatsu was taken aback for a moment she was not expecting that response from her grandson at all. Regaining her composure she replied.

"Then go and tell _him _that! He thinks you have completely rejected him!"

Sesshomaru turned to his grandmother shocked.

"How could he think that? After I brought him into my home shared my bed with him?"

"Like you said 'I love' you is a human endearment and your little hanyo was reared in a human environment. How else would he expect you to show his feelings for him?" Chinatsu said placing her hand on her grandsons pale cheek rubbing it gently, mindful of the magenta stripes. She knew that if she even touched them by accident she'd have one arm less.

"Now if you don't fix this quick Inuyasha may never be himself again. Never truly love you again." She added softly noting the red flashing in her grandson's eyes for a brief moment, " Find him and tell him what you have told me. Don't let him get closed off like you."

Sesshomaru stepped back and gave a curt nod to her, all the affection she would ever squeeze out of him for her, before turning on his heel to go find his brother.

Inuyasha sat alone in the gardens surrounded by beautiful blooming flowers and sculpted fountains in the shapes of water nymphs water pouring out from jugs they held in their delicate cement hands.

Even though there were comfortable benches placed strategically throughout the garden Inuyasha opted to sit under a willow tree. The long hanging branches made a cozy little niche for him and his pups to sit away from prying eyes. He was far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the festivities going on in the castle in _his_ honor for bring two pups into the world instead of the expected one.

He sat thinking of nothing and everything letting his mind wander everywhere and anywhere that wasn't last night. The wind breezed through the hanging branches of the willow tree making strands his hair float around his face and the loose ends of his robes flutter about.

Sitting outside like this had a nice calming affect on him. It'd been awhile since he had been outside just enjoying nature.

When he was pregnant Sesshomaru kept him locked up in the castle for his safety. Not many yokai or humans liked half-breeds and a pregnant one was and easy kill for both.

Inuyasha hung his head his chin touching his chest and sighed a sorrowful sound of truly giving up. Sesshomaru was only worried for his heirs not him.

Never him.

He was just a means of scratching a biological itch and somehow had gotten mated and pregnant in the process.

He shook his head to get the negative thoughts from his mind he watched Umeko and her brother play in the tall grass around him.

Umeko and her brother were learning quickly just like other demon children. The healer said that since they were three quarters demon the human part of them wouldn't effect their development at all. Their brains would still develop at an accelerated rate just like other full demon children.

So instead of it taking weeks for them to learn to crawl and support their necks they would learn in a few days. It would be another week or two before they could stand up and walk and by then White puppy's eyes should be open.

Umeko who was dressed in a plum toddler kimono her curly hair down the tight ringlets brushing against her cherub face and barely falling past her shoulders. She crawled quietly over to her brother who was in a powder blue kimono and trying to eat a dandelion paying no attention to hi s surroundings, which was very dangerous for a blind puppy. His sister was quick to teach him the err of his ways by pouncing on the unsuspecting pup. They rolled around in the grass growling and play fighting.

Inuyasha smiled fondly at them. He was relieved those two would be close they wouldn't be like him and Sesshomaru. That thought made him a little sad. He and Sesshomaru never really got to be siblings.

All because his mother wasn't a demon…

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard soft footsteps approach him. His back stiffened when the children stopped playing all Inuyasha could see were black boots the hanging willow branches hid the rest of the intruder from sight.

Umeko gave a little yip of greeting and Inuyasha relaxed slightly. Inuyasha saw the black boots stoop down and pick up Umeko and White puppy then the thick green curtains parted to reveal Sesshomaru who walked up next to him.

Ignoring the daiyokai Inuyasha reached out for the pups and was surprised to see Umeko reaching for him too. So Sesshomaru gave Umeko over to Inuyasha and she snuggled into her "mother's" black kimono.

"I see she's taken a liking to you," Sesshomaru said watching his brothers' reactions closely.

Inuyasha gave a sad smile, "Not as much as she has to you." He said voice wavering. He really didn't want to talk to Sesshomaru right now a little knot forming in his throat.

Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha's tone of voice. The hanyo's demeanor was completely pathetic. Inuyasha had his head down looking everywhere but at him.

'_How could I have been so stupid?' _Sesshomaru berated himself,_ 'How didn't I notice this? He looks so crestfallen and it is my entire fault. Who knew three little words could really mean so much?'_

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru started unsure on how to tell Inuyasha his feelings. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. He started to fidget. "What?" "I…uhm…What did you decide to name our son?" Sesshomaru could've kicked himself. "Oh. I was thinking of naming him Inudaichi. " Inuyasha said tickling the pup on the stomach with his free hand. Umeko growled in her sleep at the disturbance of the arm she was laying in. "How did you come up with that?" Sesshomaru asked genuinely curious now. "I don't know really. It kind of just came to me and I liked it a mix between yours dads and my name (1)." Inuyasha finished explaining with a small smile on his cherub face. Sesshomaru's heart rate doubled and before he knew it he had embraced Inuyasha and their two children he started rubbing his cheek against the back of the startled hanyo's head, arms tight around his family. Inuyasha was startled by Sesshomaru's sudden movement and started to get panicky when his brother embraced him. If Sesshomaru didn't let go of him the leash he had on his emotions would loosen and he didn't know what he'd say if that happened. 

"S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Inuyasha. I love you."

Well damn. He hadn't been expecting that.

"W-What??" Inuyasha asked not sure he heard Sesshomaru correctly. Hoping that he did but he wanted to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath than let it out.

"I love you. How could you think I didn't when I took you into my home? My bed?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His ears started twitching every which way while his brain tried to find an answer to Sesshomaru's question.

"I don't know. This mating thing happened kind of fast. What was I supposed to think when you didn't say you loved me back?"

Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his hands down Inuyasha's arms to rest on his mates' still plump stomach.

"Father never told my mother nor me he loved us. Obaa-sama thinks that is a mistake punishable by death again. Anyways it is a human endearment. Not many demons use it but if you feel it will amply describe how I feel for you then I will use it too. I love you." Sesshomaru said again punctuating his words with a kiss to Inuyasha temple.

Inuyasha felt like he was in a dream. Here he was under a willow tree on a beautiful day his brother wrapped around him and his children in his lap. To top it all off Sesshomaru was telling him he loved him. It was overwhelming and he started to cry.

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! I'm going to kill Chinatsu! She said this would make you feel better. Inuyasha I really am-ermf!!" Sesshomaru was cut off from his long-winded tirade by the gentle press of Inuyasha's lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Shh. I'm fine. I'm just really happy is all." Inuyasha said amusement shinning in his yellow eyes.

They both settled back down enjoying each other's warmth and their children's fast beating hearts.

After a little while Sesshomaru moved to get up.

"Sessh?"

"I have to go back inside and visit with the other Lords and their Ladies." Sesshomaru explained.

"Let Chinatsu do it. She'd very diplomatic when she wants to be. Please. Stay out here with me for a little while longer?"

Sesshomaru was a little leery at the idea of letting Chinatsu play diplomat in his stead. He also couldn't deny that pleading puppy look on his mates face. Complete with ears laid back and big watery eyes.

"Fine." He grouched lying down by Inuyasha's stomach where their children were curled up on a ball sleeping. All grumpiness gone when he saw them,

Inudaichi was tucked against Umeko who had her thumb in her mouth and sucking furiously. '_She must be hungry_' he thought but he didn't wake her. She'd get up on her own when she became really hungry and demanded to be fed.

"Inuyasha…thank you."

"Huh? For what?" Inuyasha asked startled. He was just about to drift off to sleep

"For them." Sesshomaru said pointing to the kids. Not touching them so he didn't wake them up.

"Oh." Inuyasha blushed then looked away. "It was nothing." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows vanished in the fringe of his bangs.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind having another?" Sesshomaru asked waggling his brows suggestively.

"Oh. What? Not right now! Maybe later in another thirty years when my body feels up to it again." Inuyasha said face almost beat red.

Sesshomaru sat up and started nuzzling Inuyasha's neck. His mate was just so cute when he got all flustered. He couldn't help but tease a bit.

"You'd make me wait three decades before you'd let me touch you again?" Sesshomaru pouted. His full bottom lip poking out making Inuyasha feel guilty.

"W-What's the rush?? I need time to recuperate from having these two. Nng. Sesshomaru stop!" Inuyasha said hands in Sesshomaru's hair trying to push the daiyokai away from his sensitive neck. At least that's what he told himself.

"Nope. It's been three days."

"Two! I just had them yesterday!! You pervert!" Lust must make one a bit brain-dead if his brother couldn't even count to two.

"Two? Three? It's been too long."

"Not in front of the kids you nympho!"

"Ehem." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked over to Miroku who was blushing like mad.

"Sorry to disturb you but uh…dinner is being served."

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha to his feet giving him scorching looks all the way back to the castle. Inuyasha gulped he knew his brother wouldn't let up and those looks told the hanyo this was far from over.

'_Dammit I really do have a sex fiend for a mate!_

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long to post up. I've had it written for about two weeks or so. I've just been so out of it. Ugh. I think I'm coming down with a cold. My desk is littered with tissues. It's not a pretty sight. Wow this chapter is hella long it's eighteen pages on Microsoft word I think I have carpel tunnel now.

(1) The name thingy. It really is a mix between their names Inu-well you all know what that means and Daichi means great first son or something like that. So when you put them together I think it means great dogs first son. I could be wrong!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

At dinner it was obvious that the two had made up.

Inuyasha joked and laughed with his friends, as was per usual. He even let some of the nobles that asked hold Inudaichi and Umeko. Sesshomaru made half the demons heart rates kick up with the small smile he had on his face all evening.

Since it was the final night of the festivities there was music, dancing and even a short play.

The increasing wine flow had everyone pleasantly warm and buzzed. Miroku danced with every female forgetting his dilemma with Sango and the tealeaves with every dance and downing of more of the potent sake.

Chinatsu danced once with the mischievous Satoshi then chatted to Mana-hime the rest of the party.

She hid a smile behind her fan when she saw the two girls Sango and Kagome slip off unnoticed from everyone but her

into the gardens. Chinatsu turned from her conversation with Mana-hime, her gaze roaming the crowd of noble yokai and humans to land on her stressed looking youngest grandson.

The little hanyo jumped and squealed startling the ladies he was talking to. Worrying them a little from there was nothing to cause his discomfort.

Chinatsu had an idea of what caused Inuyasha to jump. Soon her attention was back on her conversation with Mana-hime, the younger leopard demoness not liking being ignored for too long.

That nymphomaniac son of a bitch! Inuyasha almost dropped the damn baby with that last attack of his mates' gaitsu to sensitive parts of his being. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's mirth and could very well see that sadistic smirk on the bastards face. If it was anyone but Satoshi standing next to Sesshomaru at this moment the poor soul would have definitely keeled over at the shit-eating grin on the demon lords face.

…Inuyasha was _not_ amused.

The demon lord had not once taken his scorching gaze off the hanyo and it felt like the fine hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck would forever stay standing on end.

Even when Sesshomaru was clear across the dinning hall a mass of people between them he still felt that lustful gaze. And when Sesshomaru's eyes weren't roaming over Inuyasha's person his damn gaitsu would rub sensually against his.

Impatient pervert. Inuyasha thought.

A little while later Umeko let out a jaw-breaking yawn and Inudaichi started whimpering. It was time to put them to bed.

Inuyasha excused himself from the two ladies he was conversing with and left the hall to the rooms he shared with Sesshomaru. Not noticing the white wraith like figure slip out behind him.

Inuyasha walked into the spacious room setting his two pups in a bassinet near his and Sesshomaru's bed, tucked them in then kissed them both goodnight.

Straightening he just watched their chests rise and fall smiling at the little baby snores coming from Inudaichi.

Silently a pale figure with glowing eyes snuck into the room through the servant's entrance creeping over to the silent hanyo by the bassinet.

Two strong pale arms wrapped around the hanyo's waist startling a yelp out of him.

"Shh. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are they asleep?"

The deep familiar voice of Sesshomaru rumbled close to one of Inuyasha's puppy ears the warm puffs of air making it flick back and forth.

Inuyasha gulped before nodding his head.

"Good" Sesshomaru said picking up Inuyasha bridal style then depositing him gently on the bed before leaning over him and untying the black sash around Inuyasha's yukata.

The cool fabric slipped through his fingers to fall forgotten on the floor. Inuyasha leaned back on the bed arms over his head watching with half lidded eyes as Sesshomaru parted his yukata then ran his clawed hands over Inuyasha's quickly heating body starting at his chest and ending at his stomach rubbing over the faint scar that Sesshomaru's own claws had made, the ridged flesh quivering at the daiyokais' touch.

"Nng…Sessh." Inuyasha moaned wrapping his hands around the head board as Sesshomaru's hands traveled lower until his cool fingers wrapped around Inuyasha's hardening flesh.

"Shh. Don't wake them up." Sesshomaru chastised leaning over to whisper in Inuyasha's ear making their chests touch for a brief moment.

Inuyasha tried to stay silent.

Great Kami he tried.

Sesshomaru's cool deft fingers ran along his molten flesh so exquisitely he couldn't help the small whines and pants he let out.

Sesshomaru's fingers tightened around him and he damn near swallowed his tongue. He was white knuckling the headboard.

It was all over too soon and Sesshomaru had to cover Inuyasha's mouth with his swallowing the hanyo's screams.

"No fair Sessh. Your clothes were still on." Inuyasha panted.

"That can be remedied," The daiyokai said slipping off the rest of Inuyasha's yukata, throwing the soiled silk to the floor before slipping off his own haori and hakama then crawling over top of the silver hanyo.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's back bringing the daiyokai fully over him Inuyasha twitched when Sesshomaru's member nudged up against his entrance. Sesshomaru entwined their fingers at both hands on either side of Inuyasha's head while he slowly entered the hanyo praying he was slick enough and wouldn't hurt his baby brother too bad.

Inuyasha scrunched his eyes shut at the stinging pain in his backside but he didn't make a sound. When Sesshomaru had reached his limit he let out a soft sigh of relief knowing now there would only be pleasure.

They moved as one blood boiling to molten lava in their veins as their tempo kicked up.

Inuyasha untwined the fingers of one hand made a fist and lodged it in his mouth to keep his keening at bay. One particular thrust against a sensitive spot had him burying his fangs in his knuckles the sticky crimson fluid running down his fingers staining his pale hand red.

Sesshomaru took one of those fingers into his mouth and sucked nibbling on the pad of one before letting it slip out his mouth to move to the next soiled digit and do the same.

The added pleasure of having the daiyokai's warm mouth wrapped around his fingers and the pressure in between his thighs added for another quick release his tightening muscles spasming around Sesshomaru taking the demon lord with him over the edge.

Once they were both back to Earth and brething some what normally Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru off him and buried himself under the covers up to his chin ready to go to sleep. That idea wasn't met out since Sesshomaru snatched the covers off him and flipped Inuyasha over so his back was on the bed.

"W-what are you doing" Inuyasha asked face starting to flush at being man handled so easily.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Sesshomaru, purred kissing down Inuyasha chest taking little nips here and there.

"Nng…Sessh stop I'm sleepy," Inuyasha whined.

"Then I'll just have to work extra hard," Sesshomaru said from in between Inuyasha's spread thighs nibbling on the hanyo's pelvic wings making Inuyasha wince.

Sesshomaru laughed and did it again this time making the hanyo's toes curl.

Inuyasha's thighs twitched involuntarily when the tip of Sesshomaru's nose brushed against his straining member. He fisted as much of the slippery silk sheets in his hands as possible when the daiyokai brushed his cheek against his engorged cock until his then lips reached the tip. They parted as if to take Inuyasha inside but all he felt were hot puffs of air coming from them.

Inuyasha growled, frustrated and rolled his hips up the head nudged against Sesshomaru's lips and almost made it past the barrier but his evil brother had other plans and lifted his head up, so all he got was air. Hot moist air coming from the tease in between his legs.

"Sesshomaru! Do it!" Inuyasha barked tired of games.

Sesshomaru looked down at the flushed hanyo under him, completely at his mercy. That thought made a devilish smile split across his face.

"Inuyasha…You will not rush me. I am only taking the time to savor my mate," Sesshomaru purred then finally having a little mercy on his brother kissed it. Soft butterfly brushes of thin lips starting at the tip he worked his way to the base then gave a hot lick up, stopping at the top and finally wrapping his lips gently around the head.

Throughout all this our poor hanyo shredded the bedclothes within clawing distance. When Sesshomaru's lips wrapped around him he saw twinkling lights in front of his eyes and when the lascivious daiyokai started to suck he damn near blacked out. He was reduced to a catatonic puddle with every linch Sesshomaru's lips engulfed.

Second, minutes, hours could have gone by as Sesshomaru swallowed him with agonizing slowness. The hanyo had no sense of time left or anything else for that matter.

Just feeling.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes enjoying every minute of torturing his little hanyo. The boys whole body was flushed eyes close tight and mouth open panting heavily. His Inuyasha was just adorable even the continuous twitching of the boys left eyebrow was cute.

Finally Sesshomaru's nose brushed up against the fine silver coils at the base of Inuyasha. He almost smiled at the relieved look on the boys face.

No. No relief for you yet Inuyasha I'm far from done with you. Sesshomaru thought.

Thinking it was over the hanyo settled back ready to finally enjoy his brothers insane oral talents when right as that warm mouth had gotten started it was taken away cool air hitting his sobbing dick. Then as quickly as the warmth was taken away Sesshomaru brought that wet heat back over him then took it away again! Letting the cool air in the room hit him **again**!!

Sesshomaru was just having to much fun! And was planning on removing himself from his brother one last time but the hanyo was ready for him and when he lifted his head up a clawed hand was already behind his head pushing him back down.

Sesshomaru just mentally shrugged bobbing his head faster, sucking harder and working his throat muscles on his brother. The hand at the back of his head tightened and Inuyasha let out a sound between a growl and a whimper. When Sesshomaru started humming Inuyasha fell back onto the bed.

"Sessh…Enough!" Inuyasha panted. He didn't know if he could take any more the tightening in his stomach was borderline pain now.

Sesshomaru lifted his head off Inuyasha staring into the hanyo's slightly crossed eyes. He crawled on all fours onto the bed and over the hanyo.

"Your wish is my command." Sesshomaru purred into one of Inuyasha's flickering ears before sitting back on his haunches and impaling himself onto Inuyasha.

"Ow! Fuck!" Sesshomaru cursed. Was this how it felt for Inuyasha every time? Sesshomaru wanted to punch the hanyo and it wasn't even his fault. Bad idea Sesshomaru VERY friggin bad idea! He berated himself.

Inuyasha saw the pained look on Sesshomaru's face and felt really bad all he wanted to do was thrust into the perpetually virgin channel that was now surrounding him exquisitely.

"Sessh?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"Shut up! Don't talk don't even breathe! I feel like I've been split in two" Sesshomaru whimpered wriggling a little trying to get comfortable.

"Mmm..." Inuyasha moaned, "Don't move Sessh or I'ma loose it." Inuyasha warned.

"You better not! Hanyo you move and you'll be missing an eye!" That was the only thing painful enough Sesshomaru could think of at the moment. Ripping out Inuyasha's eye would probably equal the pain he felt in his burning backside.

Inuyasha moved.

And Sesshomaru punched him.

"Gah! The hell? What was that for??" The hanyo asked holding his swelling right eye.

"I told you not to move." Sesshomaru sniffed.

They just laid there for a minute Inuyasha babying his right eye while Sesshomaru sat leaning over him getting used to being the one getting something shoved up his ass.

Soon his muscles started to relax and the slight jarring inside of him Inuyasha's breathing made started to make him squirm.

He was starting to like the feeling of being filled.

"Mmm" Sesshomaru moaned starting a slow rocking of his hips back and forth.

Inuyasha lifted his lower back off the bed making Sesshomaru gasp the head of his cock hitting a little bump inside him.

"What was that? "Inuyasha asked.

"Ah...I don't know…just do it again!"

Inuyasha did it again Sesshomaru's arms shaking until they collapsed the daiyokai falling heavily on Inuyasha's chest.

Sesshomaru was just too heavy and his back was starting to hurt so Inuyasha rolled them over where Sesshomaru was underneath him. It felt a little weird since _he_ was the one normally in this position but soon he found that didn't matter. He liked being able to see the demon lords face flushed and scrunched up in pleasure mouth open in a silent scream.

Inuyasha had an urge to kiss that open mouth and he did, the daiyokai latching onto him when their lips met.

This was so fucking awesome and new. If he knew it'd feel this good he'd of been the bottom. Yeah the beginning hurt like a bitch but he'd had his arm chopped off once and if he could take that he could take anything. Sesshomaru wrapped his pale legs around Inuyasha's hips driving the hanyo deeper and them across the bed until their heads hit the head board of the bed.

There would be no interruptions he would make sure Inuyasha finished him if it meant killing somebody! If it came to that he had a light whip and wouldn't even have to move from the bed to do it. He was that desperate!

Inuyasha grit his teeth when Sesshomaru's muscles started to tighten around him. Picking up speed the hanyo kept his mouth crushed against Sesshomaru's because if memory served him right Sesshomaru was more vocal than he was!

Ack. He was so close now but he couldn't tell Inuyasha what he needed with the idiots mouth against his keeping him from doing so. Sesshomaru snaked on of his hands between them and wrapped it around his own member squeezing until he reached his completion taking Inuyasha with him. Warm seed splashed on both their chests and Inuyasha rolled off Sesshomaru to try and catch his breath.

"We have to do that again!" Inuyasha said rolling over to Sesshomaru's side of the bed and wrapping the spent daiyokai in his arms.

"Hmm…maybe." Sesshomaru whispered before his breaths became deeper and he passed out.

* * *

**There finally got it all typed out thanks for sticking with me throughout and see you in the next and final chapter!**

**T.T (sniffle)…only one last chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue 

_Thirty years from now…_

The Inu-brothers lived happily together for the next thirty years. Within this time Miroku, Sango and Kagome left to go find more jewel shards but the same disappearing phenomenon kept happening so they just gave up and came back to the Western Lands to Sesshomaru's dismay.

Miroku settled down with a lovely maid and had many lecherous boys to his wife's horror.

Kagome and Sango kept on with traveling using their taijya and miko skills to get by. They visited every now and again baring gifts and the most amazing stories for the kids entertainment. Their relationship now blatantly obvious to all.

At the end of the thirty years Inuyasha found that he was pregnant again. The now equivalent of five year olds Inudaichi and Umeko were expecting a little brother or sister.

Chinatsu their eccentric and sometimes crazy gram stayed with them and watched over the children closely. Being allusive and secretive as ever.

Everything was good and all were happy and Chinatsu felt terribly guilty for not telling them everything…

"Ume-chan!" A five-year-old looking boy with snow-white hair and purple eyes walked into the nursery where his sister was. Umeko looked up from her game she was playing to look at her older brother.

"What's wrong Inudai? Your brains all scrambly." She asked tilting her head to the side midnight ringlets brushing against her cheeks.

"I don't know my head just hurts really, really bad." Inudaichi whined putting the heal of his hand against his forehead.

Umeko sniffed around her brother. He didn't smell sick. What could be wrong with him?

Inudaichi fell to his knees eyes closed as a sharp pain went through his skull and weird images flashed before his eyes.

Umeko kneeled down beside her whimpering brother her head hurting a little too from the weird signals she was getting from his mind.

When the whimpering stopped Inudaichi sat up and looked around blinking a few times like it was his first time seeing the room.

"Inudai! Your eyes! They're coal black!" Umeko exclaimed.

Inudaichi tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Inudai?" He asked slowly obsidian gaze on Umeko.

"This being is Otonashi not Inudai and I have come to collect what is rightfully mine. I will not harm you since you are of Otonashi yourself."

Umeko just looked at her brother like he had lost his mind.

"Uh-huh okay. I don't know what you said but I think you need to talk to the healer," Umeko said dismissing Inudaichi and going back to her game.

Seeing that Umeko wasn't going to be much help Otonashi left out the nursery to find his prize.

The white haired pup walked the halls until he came to a room where two people were talking.

One he faintly recognized the other was completely unknown to him.

The one that was unknown to him was wearing a long black silk yukata with small doves embroidered flying on the back tied with an off white obi.

"Inudai! Your mother and I were just talking about you." The faintly familiar one said.

His supposed "mother" turned around and his eyes bugged out of his head.

His "mother" was male and BIG!

"Hey puppy…Oh the baby kicked. Come 'ere and feel." His big unmother said guiding his hand to the bulging stomach.

The little babe kicked and his unmothers' stomach fluttered under his hand.

"You feel him?"

Otonashi leaned his pointed ear on the stomach. Yes. He could feel the child. The one he'd been waiting for was inside his "unmother".

"Baby…" he said stroking the place where the pup lay under his hand. The distended belly of his unmother fluttered again and he smiled a gimlet grin.

"I can't wait for you to come out so we can play." Otonashi said grin still in place.

Something about the way Inudaichi said that made Chinatsu feel a tad uneasy. Not just that but ever since the pup had walked in the room she'd felt antsy. The wide grin on her little great grandsons' face made an unpleasant shiver run down her spine.

"Inudai look at grandma." She said the little pup turned to her arms still wrapped around Inuyasha and she felt her blood run cold, " O great mother of mercy…" she whispered. Dark deep pools of onyx looked at her instead of the happy sparkling amethyst she was used to. Her face became a sickly death pale and beads of sweat started to gather at her hairline.

Inuyasha unwrapped his son from around him then excused himself to go use the restroom again!!

Otonashi turned to Chinatsu and smiled evilly.

"Hi Chinatsu. Ya miss me?" then his eyes rolled to the back of his head he passed out.

Chinatsu caught her grandson before he could hit the floor and flopped down in a nearby comfy chair with him in her arms. She was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't think.

She had to go away for a while…

She couldn't let Inuyasha find out about Otonashi until after he gave birth she couldn't take the risk of the news upsetting the hanyo and then causing him to loose the child. If that happened it would be very bad. Very bad indeed. She had to go. But she'd be back.

* * *

**(Sorry sorry sorry! This took so long to get out!**

**I hoped you liked it though. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and read this. Thank you Thank you! Much love and hugs go out to all of you.**

**Well Sweet Tooth is over but don't worry I won't leave ya hanging I got the prologue and the first chapter already typed up for the next story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this extremely plot less story. There is definitely plot in the next one and a whole slew of original characters. So see ya in the sequel Which will be posted up soon look out for it.)**

**//Edit: The sequel is posted and it's called Split. I hope you all check it out.**


End file.
